


Basically Everybody in a Chat and is Already Done with Life

by TheGamingMonkey



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is a Little Shit, And Minako is his partner in crime, Bisexual Messes, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Memes, Multi, Not explicit but hinted, POLYTHIEVES - Freeform, Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What is this tagging you call it???, Yu is a dad, minato is Tired, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamingMonkey/pseuds/TheGamingMonkey
Summary: Akira Kurusu: Hey FutabaMemeQueen: Summoned, wat upAkira Kurusu: Could you do me a favor and find some username and numbers for me?MemeQueen: How many?Akira Kurusu: Bout 16MemeQueen: Wat! U know how long that takes?!Akira Kurusu: Trust me, it’ll be worth itMemeQueen: U owe me if I do thisAkira Kurusu: DealMemeQueen: K, hit u up in bout 2 hrs, maybe 3Akira Kurusu: Ok, laterBasically: Akira makes a group chat with everybody added whether they like it or not.





	1. Akira why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make a group chat between Persona 3, 4 and 5 so here I go. Regarding some things:  
> There is no timeline and if there was it’d be messed up, though I guess PQ And 2 is canon when we get into further chapters?? Who knows cause I don’t.   
> This is basically just a chat fic of all the persona wielders being derps so have fun.

**August 21st, XXXX**

 

 _-_ ** _Akira Kurusu_** _created_ ** _Group_** **_Chat_** _-_

Minato Arisato: Akira, what the hell is this?

 Akira Kurusu: A group chat, you know, to keep in touch

 Yu Narukami: Oh

Yu Narukami: So, this is how we’ll keep each other updated on things?

Akira Kurusu: Yep, can’t all communicate from different towns or cities

Minato Arisato: Seems reasonable then.

Akira Kurusu: Buuuuut. There’s needs to be some tiny edits to do

Yu Narukami: As in?

 _-_ **_Akira Kurusu_ ** _changed his nickname to_ **_SmoothCriminal_ ** _-_

 _-_ **_SmoothCriminal_ ** _changed_ **_Yu Narukami’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_SilverBowl_ ** _-_

 _-_ **_SmoothCriminal_ ** _changed_ **_Minato Arisato’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_I LIIIIIVE_ ** _-_

I LIIIIIVE: Akira.

SilverBowl: Akira what are you doing?

 _-_ **_SmoothCriminal_ ** _changed Group Chat name to_ **_Just a bunch of edgy Bisexuals_ ** _-_

I LIIIIIVE: Oh god wait.

Smooth Criminal: And now Hilarity ensues

 _-_ **_Smooth Criminal_ ** _added_ **_SharkBoy_ ** _,_ **_SugarSpiceAndWhip_ ** _,_ **_PrinceLoser_ ** _, and 20 others-_

 I LIIIIIVE: Gdi.

I LIIIIIVE: You know, piss poor on me for thinking you would be serious

 SilverBowl: Honestly, I saw this coming

SharkBoy: YOOOO

SmoothCriminal: What do you mean? This is very serious! Just decided to make things a bit more entertaining though

SugarSpiceAndWhip: So going by the chat name, you made a group of all us for shits and giggles?

 SmoothCriminal: Yeah, I insisted on it

 SugarSpiceAndWhip: Seems legit

 I LIIIIIVE: Okay but who all did you invite.

Aigis: Greetings.

 SmoothCriminal: Really, everybody with a phone

DaMan: Wait, then who gave Aigis a phone?

I LIIIIIVE: Needed to talk to her somehow.

DaMan: Ok reasonable

Aigis: The amount of people in this chat is quite enormous.

DaMan: How did you respond so fast?!

Aigis: I have connected my body controls to the phone for maximum use.

PrinceLoser: That's some cool tech

MemeQueen: Heheheh

SmoothCriminal: Futaba, don't hack her I stg

MemeQueen: Fiiiine

 SharkBoy: Course she actually considered it

 PrinceLoser: Wait a min, how did you get all our numbers anyways?

 Yukari T.: Took the words right out of my mouth

 SmoothCriminal: Oh Futaba did it

 MemeQueen: Yep

 

MemeQueen: Few google searches and breaking firewalls, not that hard really I hacked through way worst

 PrinceLoser: I only met you for a minute and I’m already scared of you

 I LIIIIIVE: Reading over these nicknames, they're stupid as hell.

 SugarSpiceAndWhip: Excuse me, I spent 5 minutes coming up with this name

 SilverBowl: I mean, it’s not that bad. Some of them are pretty good

SilverBowl: Wait I just noticed my name, why bowl?

 SilverBowl: …..oh.

SmoothCriminal: Don’t @ me

 SilverBowl: BUT WHY

 SmoothCriminal: CAUSE WHO WEARS A BOWL CUT ANYMORE?!

SilverBowl: I DO AND IT’S FASHIONABLE

SmoothCriminal: BITCH I'M THE KING OF FASHION AND I'M TELLING YOU IT'S A CRIME TO WEAR IT!

PrinceLoser: I think it's really nice…

SuperMeatGirl: Sure you doo

 PrinceLoser: Oh shut up

SilverBowl: THANK YOU YOSUKE

SmoothCriminal: You know, it's not saying much coming from a guy who fell into a trashcan

SharkBoy: HE WHAT

MemeQueen: OMFG

 MemeQueen: I'm wHEEZING

 I LIIIIIVE: That is disappointing.

PrinceLoser: WHO TOLD YOU THIS?!

SilverBowl: ......

PrinceLoser: Partner! Why?!!

SilverBowl: Okay, you have to admit it was really funny

SuperMeatGirl: It’s Hilarious!!

 SharkBoy: I can’t breathe...

SmoothCriminal: I died when he told me lol

PrinceLoser: I feel so betrayed…

 _-_ **_MemeQueen_ ** _changed_ **_PrinceLoser’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_TrashBoi_ ** _-_

TrashBoi: Ok, now that's just insulting

MemeQueen: Doing it for the culture

 SmoothCriminal: I never been more proud

DaMan: I leave for 2 minutes and I missed out on quality content

TrashBoi: Shut up.

TrashBoi: Well at least it couldn't get any worst

TeddyBear: Oh boy! A chat!

 _-_ **_TeddyBear_ ** _changed his nickname to_ **_LusciousHair_ ** _-_

TrashBoi: Oh dear god.

SuperMeatGirl: Oh dear god.

SuperMeatGirl: Jinx

Yukari T.: Who gave him a phone!?

SuperMeatGirl: Yeah Yosuke, who gave him a phone. Hmm?

TrashBoi: HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT SO I DID

SilverBowl: You also didn't think that he would figure out how to use it

 SuperMeatGirl: He never thinks tho

TrashBoi: Please don't do this…

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Is this something I should be worried bout?

  _-_ **_DaMan_ ** _changed_ **_Yukari T.’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_WalmartKatness_ ** _-_

WalmartKatness: You don't even know…

WalmartKatness: Also why is this my name?!

DaMan: Heheh

 DaMan: I mean, am I wrong?

WalmartKatness: I will slap you.

DaMan: Could you not?

 I LIIIIIVE: He really isn't wrong though.

 WalmartKatness: MINATO!

 DaMan: HA

 Aigis: Is this what you call an epic burn?

 WalmartKatness: I will leave you all dead in Tartarus.

 LusciousHair: Oh my! Even my lovely Aigis is here!

LusciousHair: Is this chat just filled with beautiful ladies? I think my beary heart will just stop!

WalmartKatness: Yeah no I'm done. Not doing this.

 _-_ **_WalmartKatness_ ** _left the group-_

 _-_ **_I LIIIIIVE_ ** _added_ **_WalmartKatness_ ** _-_

I LIIIIIVE: If I'm suffering, so are you.

WalmartKatness: Gdi

SmoothCriminal: Now see? This is all getting along just fine

 SilverBowl: This is getting along fine?

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Akira, you been hanging out with Futaba too much

SmoothCriminal: Have not!!

I LIIIIIVE: If she made you this unbearable then yes you have

 LusciousHair: Nice bear joke! 

I LIIIIIVE: Don't.

SmoothCriminal: Know what, you guys are just jealous of my creative skill level!

SilverBowl: Not really

SharkBoy: Futaba, stay away from Akira for a while

MemeQueen: Hey, he's my brother! I can't help if he converts to the meme side!

SuperMeatGirl: Meme side?

WalmartKatness: Is that even a thing?

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Yes. Yes it is.

SharkBoy: She has a kingdom and everything

LusciousHair: Really??

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Well if you call a clustered up room a kingdom, then yeah

TrashBoi: Idk if that's weird or not

WalmartKatness: Mostly weird

 MemeQueen: WELCOME TO MEMETOPIA BITCHES!

 MemeQueen: WHERE EVERYTHING OF ALL AGES IS WELCOMED FROM ME GUSTA TO LIGMA!

SmoothCriminal: YEAH

 DaMan: I kinda actually want to join

 TrashBoi: I do and don't at the same time

I LIIIIIVE: ….

 Aigis: Um..

Aigis: What is…. Ligma?

MemeQueen: Oh

SmoothCriminal: Ohoh

MemeQueen: OHOH

SmoothCriminal: OHOHOH

MemeQueen: OHOHOHOHOHOH

I LIIIIIVE: Just kill me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the usernames for everybody, some spoilers but not really:
> 
> Akira: SmoothCriminal  
> Yu: SilverBowl  
> Minato: I LIIIIIVE  
> Minako: MinatoButWithBetterLegs  
> Ryuji: SharkBoy  
> Yosuke: PrinceLoser  
> Junpei: DaMan  
> Ann: SugarSpiceAndWhip  
> Chie: SuperMeatGirl  
> Yukari: WalmartKatness  
> Yusuke: ArtisticInspiration  
> Kanji: BENT  
> Akihiko: ProteinDad  
> Makoto: Queen  
> Yukiko: PropertyOfChie  
> Mitsuru: SwordMom  
> Futaba: MemeQueen  
> Naoto: (Real)DetectivePrince  
> Aigis: AndroidSentByCyberLife  
> Haru: FluffySheep  
> Rise: JapaneseKatyPerry  
> Fuuka: SmolBean  
> Ken: EvenSmollerBean  
> Teddie: LusciousHair  
> Shinjiro: DeadAss  
> Akechi: FuckOff/Pancakes


	2. Wait.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji doesn't know shit and getting off topic is really easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter! 2 in one day, I was prepared my dudes. I ain't got much to say so here we go!

**August 22nd, XXXX**

 

BENT: What the fuck is on my phone right now

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Lol language

 

SmoothCriminal: The most greatest group chat in all of existence

 

BENT: Oh k AND DON'T LANGUAGE ME WOMAN

 

SmoothCriminal: Now I like you, you easily accepted this

 

DetectivePrince: SEEM WE MISSED A BIT IN CHAT

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: O? Naoto here too?

 

PrinceLoser: Oh GOD I forgot she texted like that

 

I LIIIIIVE: I didn't think this would actually be a continuous thing. 

 

SmoothCriminal: Stop denying it Minato

 

I LIIIIIVE: But

 

I LIIIIIVE: Being pessimistic is a skill of mine

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Obviously

 

Queen: Akira, why did you make this.

 

SmoothCriminal: Why do you assume I made it!? Could've been Yu! Or even Ryuji!

 

SilverBowl: Why did you drag me into this?

 

Queen: I only know because Ryuji told me you made it

 

SmoothCriminal: Oh

 

SmoothCriminal: Seems legit

 

SharkBoy: Was I not supposed to tell her?

 

SmoothCriminal: She was supposed to find out herself but you can't shut up so idk what I was expecting

 

Queen: Honestly

 

BENT: Wait, wait. So who is who?

 

SharkBoy: ?

 

DaMan: You really can't tell?

 

BENT: I CAN! I just… needed to make sure, that's all

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: He has no clue

 

BENT: SHUT UP RISE

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Oh he has one clue

 

SmoothCriminal: Well just so you know, I'm Fuckboy, nice to meet you

 

BENT: Oh hey Akira

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: God no hesitation!

 

SmoothCriminal: …….He must’ve backlogged to look

 

BENT: Sure let's go with that

 

DetectivePrince: I AM NAOTO

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Yeah I think we could tell

 

PrinceLoser: No problem there

 

SilverBowl: Naoto please don't text until you find the caps lock button

 

SmoothCriminal: ….. Her name is triggering

 

DaMan: Why?

 

Queen: It’s a long story….

 

PrinceLoser: I mean we got time so

 

SilverBowl: We get off topic so easily

 

SwordMom: Okay so 1. My phone has been buzzing non stop for the past damn day and 2. You would think the names would be obvious

 

BENT: Well shit I'm sorry I don't have the smarts!

 

SmolBean: Language….

 

SmoothCriminal: Ok Now this is someone who needs to say their name

 

SmoothCriminal: Half this chat is smol beans

 

I LIIIIIVE: It’s Fuuka

 

I LIIIIIVE: Please run while you still can, you too mom.

 

SwordMom: Why do you insist on calling me that?

 

PrinceLoser: I mean

 

PrinceLoser: It’s in your name

 

DaMan: Mitsuru we already discussed this, you're team mom

 

I LIIIIIVE: It has been written and it is law.

 

SwordMom: I didn't agree to any of this

 

SmoothCriminal: I didn't agree to a lot of things but look at me now

 

SwordMom: Is that supposed to make me feel better?

 

SmoothCriminal: Honestly not really

 

I LIIIIIVE: For the love of-

 

I LIIIIIVE: Naoto why do you keep spamming me to add you?

 

DetectivePrince: I AM NOT?...

 

I LIIIIIVE: Then explain who the hell is this?

 

SmoothCriminal: Wait.

 

**_-I LIIIIIVE_ ** _ added  _ **_DetectivePrince_ ** _ to the chat- _

 

SmoothCriminal: W A I T.

 

DetectivePrince: WHAT'S UP FUCKERS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo he's alive and back. Yeah
> 
> I was tempted to not add Akechi cause I don't like him. Like, at all. But I needed to include everyone so.
> 
> Leave in the comments if you have suggestions for a chapter and yeah! Byyye


	3. I sense a Disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Akira, points at Akechi*: Ah, you are Mother fucker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually found writing Akechi quite amusing so this won't be as bad as I thought it would, enjoy!
> 
> PS: Do you guys like the huge spaces between each line or not? Lemme know

**August 22nd, XXXX**

 

SmoothCriminal: Naoto. Please for the love of god, tell me that is a backup account.

 

DetectivePrince: NO

 

DetectivePrince: Hello Gals and Pals

 

SmoothCriminal: GET THE FUCK OUT!

 

DetectivePrince: OKAY WHY DO YOU HATE ME

 

SmoothCriminal: YOU KILLED ME

 

DetectivePrince: AND YOU CAME BACK

 

DaMan: I feel like there's some tension

 

SmoothCriminal: OH NO FUCKING SHIT

 

SilverBowl: Hold up

 

SilverBowl: Is that the guy you told me about? The pancake backstabbing motherfucking fake ass detective?

 

SmoothCriminal: TO THE LAST E

 

PrinceLoser: Wait, so is he why the name is so triggering?

 

SmoothCriminal: Y E S

 

DetectivePrince: Idk if that title is hurtful or accurate

 

SharkBoy: Why not both.

 

DetectivePrince: I can live with that

 

Queen: Why are you here!? We thought you died!

 

DetectivePrince: Back from the dead bitches and better than ever

 

SmoothCriminal: Not

 

DetectivePrince: Oh hush, you couldn't live without your local Detective Prince around

 

SmoothCriminal: Actually I could CAUSE HE WAS THE ONE TO KILL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE

 

DetectivePrince: XCUSE ME BUT

 

DetectivePrince: Y DO U HAVE MY NAME?

 

DetectivePrince: Cause I'm the detective prince, who the hell are you?

 

DetectivePrince: THE REAL DETECTIVE PRINCE.

 

DetectivePrince: Yeah right, haven't you heard the name Akechi Goro?

 

BENT: Um have you not heard of Naoto Shirogane?!

 

DetectivePrince: …….oh

 

DetectivePrince: Oh

 

DetectivePrince: Ooooooooh!

 

DetectivePrince: Well shit.

 

SmoothCriminal: You're not even deserving of her title.

 

DetectivePrince: Well whatcha gonna do about it cause I'm not changing it

 

SharkBoy: Oh wait!

 

SharkBoy: I GOT THIS!

 

SilverBowl: ?

 

 _-_ **_SharkBoy_ ** _changed_ **_DetectivePrince’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_DetectivePrick_ ** _-_

 

SharkBoy: FIXED!

 

Queen: Accurate

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: As fuck

 

DetectivePrick: WRONG ONE

 

DetectivePrince: HA Lmao I always liked you Ryuji

 

DaMan: Wow you had one job and failed

 

SharkBoy: GOD DAMNIT, HOLD ON!

 

 _-_ **_SharkBoy_ ** _changed_ **_DetectivePrick’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_RealDetectivePrince_ ** _and_ **_DetectivePrince’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_FuckOff-_ **

 

RealDetectivePrince: Y THANK U

 

FuckOff: I take it back.

 

SharkBoy: I don't care

 

SmoothCriminal: Here's an better idea, can he get the fuck off our chat?

 

SwordMom: He is causing a disturbance

 

I LIIIIIVE: Awwww, I actually find his presence amusing though.

 

SmoothCriminal: Why.

 

I LIIIIIVE: Because he annoys the shit outta you.

 

SmoothCriminal: Oh don't even go there, I will kick you too

 

I LIIIIIVE: Please do, you'll be blessing me.

 

SmoothCriminal: Omfg

 

MemeQueen: Hey

 

MemeQueen: I know a way to get back at him

 

SmoothCriminal: PM ME NOW.

 

I LIIIIIVE: It really can't get any worse than this.

 

SilverBowl: I wouldn't tempt him

 

Queen: We are talking about Akira and Futaba

 

I LIIIIIVE: Oh please.

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Yeeeeeah those two will think up some shit

 

I LIIIIIVE: Like what.

 

 _-_ **_SmoothCriminal_ ** _added_ **_Minako_ ** _to the chat-_

 

I LIIIIIVE: Oh.

 

I LIIIIIVE: FUCK.

 

Minako: It's Britney Bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE HAVE ANOTHER SPECIAL GUEST ADDED AS WELL!
> 
> So 3 things:
> 
> 1\. Akechi did kill Akira, he just came back from the dead just like Minato and otherd
> 
> 2\. Basically every dead person came back from the dead y'all
> 
> 3\. More characters will get their moments to show, I imagine they either refuse to acknowledge this chat or are just busy
> 
> Again, leave a comment for any ideas and I'll catch you guys later!


	4. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato started a Kickstart to save him from this chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Minako way too much, I just imagine her as a troll and sweetheart at the same time. Let's see how this goes.

**August 22nd, XXXX**

 

SmoothCriminal: Minato

 

SmoothCriminal: You never told me you have a sister

 

I LIIIIIVE: You were NEVER. SUPPOSED. TO. KNOW.

 

Minako: Wow, practically twins and you never told them about me

 

I LIIIIIVE: Don’t even start with me.

 

DaMan: MINAKO!!!

 

Minako: JUNPEI!!!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Oh my god.

 

DaMan: It’s great to talk to you again, how long has it been?

 

Minako: Waaaay too long!

 

SmoothCriminal: Ohohoh this is going to be grand

 

DaMan: Lemme go tell everybody else you’re online!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Please don’t!

 

SilverBowl: Wait, you have a sister Minato

 

Minako: I guess since my dear brother never told you guys about me, I may as well introduce myself

 

Minako: My name is Arisato Minako: The better haired, body, personality, and practically everything else of Minato

 

I LIIIIIVE: YOU SPIT NOTHING BUT LIES.

 

Minako: Oh come on Brotheeeeeeer!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Not that shit again!

 

SilverBowl: It’s nice to meet you, I’m Yu

 

SmoothCriminal: And you know me, the handsome Akira

 

Minako: Great to FINALLY meet you too

 

I LIIIIIVE: So this was your way to get back at me Akira.

 

SmoothCriminal: Yep, for adding Pancake Mother Fucker

 

FuckOff: I’M STILL HERE

 

SmoothCriminal: THEN LEAVE!

 

I LIIIIIVE: OMFG SHE KEEPS SENDING ME LIQUID SNAKE CLIPS OF HIM SAYING “BROTHER”

 

Minako: It’s not brother, it’s BROTHEEEEEEER

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Well we warned you Akira would find a way

 

MemeQueen: Hey! I helped 2!

 

Minako: Oh? I don’t think we met?

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: We haven’t, my name is Ann!

 

SmoothCriminal: She’s part of my group, it also consists of Ryuji, Makoto, Futaba, and others who are not yet here

 

SharkBoy: YO!

 

Queen: Hello

 

MemeQueen: H-Hewwo?

 

Minako: Nice to get to know you all!

 

FuckOff: Didn’t you forget me!?

 

SmoothCriminal: No.

 

SharkBoy: No.

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: No.

 

Queen: No.

 

FuckOff: ;-;

 

I LIIIIIVE: STOP MAKING FRIENDS WITH HER

 

Minako: Wow, jelly much?

 

I LIIIIIVE: More like Crippling Depressed

 

SmoothCriminal: EEEEEEEDGY

 

SilverBowl: That’s nothing new honestly

 

SilverBowl: I have my own group here too but they’re just not here

 

SuperMeatGirl: I’m here! Just been watching in amusement

 

Yukiko: Me too

 

SilverBowl: Okay Chie I understand BUT WHEN DID YOU GET HERE YUKIKO

 

SuperMeatGirl: Yeah she’s been too busy laughing to actually say something

 

Yukiko: It’s all been too funny!

 

SilverBowl: Course it has

 

MemeQueen: I mean she’s not wrong

 

I LIIIIIVE: So my pain is funny

 

SmoothCriminal: You sure thought mine was

 

Minako: Minato don’t worry too much, nothing bad is going to happen

 

WalmartKatness: OMG JUNPEI WAS RIGHT

 

SmolBean: It really is Minako!

 

DaMan: I told you guys!!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Uuuuuuuuugh

 

Minako: Hi guys!!

 

SwordMom: It’s been quite a while Minako

 

ProteinDad: Hey there!

 

I LIIIIIVE: UUUUUUUUUGH

 

Aigis: It has been a long time Minako

 

EvenSmollerBean: Hey Minako!

 

I LIIIIIVE: EVEN KEN’S HERE!?!

 

Minako: Is everybody here?! This is great! But wait where’s-

 

DeadAss: Oh hey Mina

 

Minako: SHIIIIINJIIII!!!

 

SmoothCriminal: You know, I’ve just been watching in amusement

 

I LIIIIIVE: Akira.

 

SmoothCriminal: You started this with Akechi

 

I LIIIIIVE: ……...Touche

 

FuckOff: WHAT DID I DO WRONG

 

SuperMeatGirl: Apparently a lot

 

SuperMeatGirl: Also brb cause Yukiko can’t breathe from her laughter

 

SilverBowl: Oh jeez, make sure she doesn’t die

 

SmoothCriminal: Speaking of death, Minako, did you die too?

 

Minako: Yep! But now I’m back!

 

SmolBean: We thought we lost the both of them

 

SwordMom: But somehow they got brought back, we still don’t know the details on how

 

SilverBowl: SO WAIT

 

SilverBowl: Out of me, Minako, Minato, and Akira, I’m the only one who hasn’t died!

 

SilverBowl: Am I missing out on something?

 

SmoothCriminal: Not really

 

Minako: Nope

 

I LIIIIIVE: Yes.

 

SilverBowl: Now I’m scared…. Does that mean I’m gonna die soon too?!

 

SharkBoy: Don’t worry, you’ll probably get brought back to life

 

DeadAss: That is a trending thing with the dead now apparently

 

ArtisticInspiration: My phone buzzed so much, it shook the table and spilled my paint everywhere

 

ProteinDad: That is one flimsy table

 

SmoothCriminal: Sorry Yusuke

 

MemeQueen: Oh great Inari’s here

 

ArtisticInspiration: It’s nice to chat with you too Futaba

 

ArtisticInspiration: Well now that I’m here, what did I miss

 

I LIIIIIVE: The end of my sanity

 

SmoothCriminal: One of the greatest revenges in history

 

ArtisticInspiration: Those sound like two completely different things

 

Queen: Consider the two different perspectives

 

ArtisticInspiration: ....... Okay who did what to Akira?

 

FuckOff: I think my appearance has to do something with it

 

ArtisticInspiration: And you are?

 

SilverBowl: One word: Pancakes

 

ArtisticInspiration: Oh….

 

SmoothCriminal: Yeah, you may want to get used to him

 

PrinceLoser: Wow, this dude is like the Adachi of the group chat apparently

 

DaMan: ?

 

PrinceLoser: A traitor from our own adventure

 

ProteinDad: Seems like we all have our fair share of traitors

 

Queen: You guys had one to?

 

DaMan: Eh we don’t really speak of it…

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: That’s reasonable

 

PrinceLoser: Seems like we’re all alike in some ways

 

EvenSmollerBean: Like had deaths in our groups

 

SilverBowl: Not really us but still

 

SharkBoy: WE ALL HAVE DOPE ASS PERSONAS

 

BENT: We all have pretty good friends

 

SilverBowl: Nice addition Kanji and welcome back

 

I LIIIIIVE: I’m considering cutting everyone off…

 

Aigis: Including me?

 

I LIIIIIVE: ...... Okay I’m cutting every human off.

 

WalmartKatness: Oh rude!

 

Minako: I know right! He just has no regard for others

 

MemeQueen: I have the perfect name for you

 

 _-_ **_MemeQueen_ ** _changed_ **_Minako’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_MinatoButWithBetterLegs_ ** _-_

  


MinatoButWithBetterLegs: PERFECT!!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Get me off this fucking chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Minato isn't exactly fond of Minako, for what reasons? We may never know..... or will we?
> 
> Why am I trying to put some plot into this? This is legit just something I type when I'm bored in school.
> 
> Anyways leave a comment as always for suggestions and see y'all later!


	5. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken, why you starting up shit
> 
> Also: BIG BRO KANJI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a sweet chapter than plain randomness but it should still be good. 
> 
> Also! Concerning who will be in this group chat: No confidants, background characters, or side series characters will be added (As much as I love Zen and Rei, Mishima, Nanako, and others, all those characters would be too much).
> 
> LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN

**August 23rd, XXXX**

 

EvenSmollerBean: So um…

 

EvenSmollerBean: This is awkward but…

 

I LIIIIIVE: What's up Ken?

 

EvenSmollerBean: I kinda need to interview somebody I look up to for a school project due in two days and…

 

EvenSmollerBean: I’m having a hard time choosing someone cause you all are so cool, so would anyone like to do it with me?..

 

SmoothCriminal: SAY NO MORE I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED

 

I LIIIIIVE: Oh hell no. I'll do it with you Ken.

 

SilverBowl: Wait, that sounds fun, can I do it with him?

 

SmoothCriminal: Nope, already called dibs

 

SilverBowl: What?! How do you call dibs?? What if he wants to do it with me?!

 

SmoothCriminal: Highly doubt that since I'm the cooler one

 

I LIIIIIVE: Okay 1. He barely knows you Akira and 2. I don't trust either of you with him so I'm doing it with him.

 

EvenSmollerBean: Uh guys?

 

SmoothCriminal: What you mean you don't trust us?! I'm responsible!!

 

Queen: That's highly debatable

 

SmoothCriminal: :0!! What you mean?! Im the peak of responsibility!

 

SharkBoy: Says the man who spent all his yen on soda and cashed out every machine on the block

 

EvenSmollerBean: He what? Lol

 

SmoothCriminal: Those help us in the mementos, did it or did it not!?

 

ArtisticInspiration: Okay but we really did not need that much

 

SmoothCriminal: Yusuke, continue and it's no food for a week

 

ArtisticInspiration:.....

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: You also thought it would be a good idea to stick your knife in your gun

 

SmoothCriminal: Okay first off, knife-gun is my greatest creation of all time and it only backfired ONE TIME

 

MemeQueen: Into your face LOL

 

FuckOff: You also thought it would be a good idea to trust me

 

SmoothCriminal: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS

 

FluffySheep: Akira you really aren't that responsible, please just admit it

 

MemeQueen: Damn, even she called you out

 

SmoothCriminal: ;---; Haru, babe, not you too….

 

SmoothCriminal: Omfg Morg read the text and is spewing my ear off now...

 

I LIIIIIVE: And the Troupe has spoken.

 

EvenSmollerBean: Lololol

 

SilverBowl: Wow me and Minato really are the responsible ones

 

I LIIIIIVE: Now hold up, never said you was anymore reliable

 

SilverBowl: Wait what?!

 

SilverBowl: What have I done?!

 

PrinceLoser: Ate food X despite my warnings

 

SuperMeatGirl: Yeah it's sweet that you considered our feelings but you looked like you was going to die

 

SilverBowl: I DIDN'T WANT TO BE RUDE

 

Yukiko: I appreciate it

 

Yukiko: Oh! Didn't he use a golf club when he went into the TV world?

 

LusciousHair: Yeppy!!

 

EvenSmollerBean: A golf club?

 

BENT: He did? The hell that was gonna do?

 

SilverBowl: It’s more effective than a chair!!

 

BENT: Would you say that if I whacked you with one?

 

RealDetectivePrince: KANJI.

 

BENT: Sorry….

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Wow. Senpai isn't as bright as I thought he was

 

LusciousHair: Haha Senpai can be so dumb!

 

SilverBowl: I can't believe I'm getting attacked here..

 

SmoothCriminal: YEEEAH ROAST HIS ASS

 

SilverBowl: OH HUSH!

 

I LIIIIIVE: And yet my case is closed.

 

SilverBowl: Gimme a break, you must’ve done some dumb stuff before

 

I LIIIIIVE: Barely…

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Hah

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Hahah

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

SmoothCriminal: She says otherwise

 

I LIIIIIVE: MINAKO I STG

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Lol fiiiiine, he has done dumnshit but I won't say what

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: You lucky I love you enough to not put your ass on blast

 

DaMan: Aaaaw I was looking forward to that

 

I LIIIIIVE: Junpei!

 

SwordMom: Not going to lie, so was I

 

EvenSmollerBean: Same

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I would say let me do it with you but

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Interviewing me is like doing it with Minato with slight differences so it doesn't matter much

 

I LIIIIIVE: Anyways, Ken just interview me, we'll get it quick and done

 

DaMan: Wait?

 

DaMan: Interview?

 

EvenSmollerBean: It’s a interview somebody you think is cool project from school

 

SharkBoy: Really, that's what this is all about?! Dude, interview me and it'll be the coolest one!!

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: You're kidding me right? I'm a legit model, he should do it with me if anything

 

PrinceLoser: Oh please, let the Prince of Cool handle it

 

EvenSmollerBean: Um..

 

MemeQueen: And yet you changed your name back to PrinceLoser, huh TrashBoi?

 

PrinceLoser: QUIT IT!!

 

WalmartKatness: Kenny! You could've just asked me to interview!

 

EvenSmollerBean: Yeah but…

 

ProteinDad: Ken! I'll give you the most manly of interviews!!

 

ArtisticInspiration: As an Artist, I believe we could make quite the interview

 

Aigis: I am an actual robot.

 

EvenSmollerBean: …….

 

BENT: Hey Ken, PM me real quick, trust me.

 

SmoothCriminal: Okay, can we all just agree that I'm being chosen?

 

SilverBowl: OH

 

I LIIIIIVE: SHUT

 

DaMan: UP

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: AKIRA

 

EvenSmollerBean: Uh….Okay Kanji…..

 

SmoothCriminal: OH COME ON GUYS

\-----

BENT: You doing alright there kid?

 

EvenSmollerBean: Feeling pressured really…

 

BENT: Yeah I can't blame ya

 

BENT: You don't have to choose against your will, just go with ya gut

 

BENT: Ya know?

 

EvenSmollerBean: Oh thanks Kanji!

 

EvenSmollerBean: …..Hey

 

EvenSmollerBean: Would it be okay if I interviewed you?

 

BENT: EH?!

 

BENT: OH! Um sure I guess??

 

BENT: Though I ain't really that interesting I guess… Just a tailor and all…

 

EvenSmollerBean: That seems cool to me! Brings me back to when you fixed my shoelace

 

BENT: Heh yeah, you was terrified of me

 

EvenSmollerBean: Can you blame me?

 

BENT: Nah. Hold up, should we tell the others or?

 

EvenSmollerBean: I don't think so… Maybe after the project’s done

 

BENT: Cool with me

\-----

**August 25th, XXXX**

 

EvenSmollerBean: Hey guys!

 

SmoothCriminal: Ken!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Where'd you go?? Didn't you say the project was due in two days?

 

EvenSmollerBean: Yep! Told it to the class today and got an A!

 

SilverBowl: That's great! But… who did you interview?

 

SmoothCriminal: I'm already hurt cause it wasn't me!!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Akira shut it

 

SmoothCriminal: Back at ya

 

EvenSmollerBean: Actually

 

EvenSmollerBean: I interviewed Kanji

 

SilverBowl: Really?!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Weren't you scared of him?

 

EvenSmollerBean: That was in the past! He's cool and was okay with doing the project with me

 

SmoothCriminal: So wait

 

SmoothCriminal: You interviewed a small town tailor

 

SmoothCriminal: WHEN YOU COULD'VE DONE A CITY KNOWN SUAVE CRIMINAL?!

 

SmoothCriminal: …… Ok nvm I can see how that would end pretty bad and concerning

 

I LIIIIIVE: Could've seen that two days ago?

 

SmoothCriminal: I was too much in the moment

 

SilverBowl: Well at least you got it done and with a good grade, nice thing for Kanji to do

 

EvenSmollerBean: Yeah it was!

 

I LIIIIIVE: ……

 

EvenSmollerBean: Minato?

 

SilverBowl: What's up man?

 

SmoothCriminal: I know what

 

SmoothCriminal: You butt hurt he didn't do it with you, ain't ya?

 

I LIIIIIVE: …...I mean, I knew him longer…..

 

EvenSmollerBean: Sorry...

 

EvenSmollerBean: Wanna do my science project with me?

 

I LIIIIIVE: ……..Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big bro Kanji coming to save the day! Honestly Kanji and Ken interactions were my favorite thing in Persona Q (Besides the Naoto and Kanji ones, heheheheh)
> 
> Btw writing Akira is the most entertaining thing for me to do so far cause he's basically Futaba but a bit more mature.
> 
> Y'all know the drill if you have suggestions and I will see y'all later!!


	6. Shipping Power Level: 9000+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is every fangirl shipper out there..... The good ones I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this couple cause I'm shipping trash as well so yeah.
> 
> Took a bit longer cause school stuff but eh, wasn't too long hopefully.
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY!

**August 27th, XXXX**

 

SmoothCriminal: Ok! It's time to get serious!!

 

SmoothCriminal: Yu! Minato! Minako! Get on here!

 

SilverBowl: Present

 

I LIIIIIVE: What the hell you want Akira.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Hello yello

 

SmoothCriminal: I am about to ask a serious question

 

SmoothCriminal: Who is fucking who?

 

SilverBowl: …….What.

 

I LIIIIIVE: I'm getting so sick of this.

 

SmoothCriminal: Oh come on!! I've been wondering this for the past 5 days, just tell me!!

 

SmoothCriminal: My shipping fuel is low!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Shipping fuel?

 

SilverBowl: Akira….

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: If it helps, I'm with Shinji~

 

SmoothCriminal: WHY THANK YOU MINAKO, I can see why you're the better twin

 

I LIIIIIVE: Akira remind me to punch you in the face 5x more than usual

 

SmoothCriminal: But

 

SmoothCriminal: 0 x 5 is 0

 

I LIIIIIVE: …..

 

SilverBowl: He's not wrong

 

I LIIIIIVE: Touche.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Honestly now I'm curious too, who is fucking who

 

SmoothCriminal: EXACTLY, so Yu crack out a notebook and get to writing!

 

SilverBowl: Oh I already got some down, lemme go get it

 

I LIIIIIVE: Wait why.

 

SilverBowl: Double dates? And also I can't keep track of all these damn couples.

 

I LIIIIIVE: Oh

 

I LIIIIIVE: Well guess I have no choice in this.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Nada

 

I LIIIIIVE: This is what my life has come to...

 

SilverBowl: Got it!

 

SmoothCriminal: Allllrighty then! Lady and Gentlemen, time to confess!

 

SmoothCriminal: Minato, Minako, you two first

 

I LIIIIIVE: Course

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Alright!

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Well besides me and Shinjiro, have Minato told you he's dating Aigis?

 

SmoothCriminal: Yeah that's pretty obvious

 

I LIIIIIVE: I actually can't say anything about that

 

SmoothCriminal: Tell me, how is it dating a robot?

 

I LIIIIIVE: No different from dating a human…. Except in some…. Ways.

 

SmoothCriminal: Ohohoho

 

SmoothCriminal: Know what, I'll ask later. Let's continue!

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Um

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Isn't Mitsuru and Akihiko dating?

 

I LIIIIIVE: Does not that explain their names?

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: True

 

SmoothCriminal: I literally just thought they had those names because they were both valid team parents

 

I LIIIIIVE: I mean that too

 

SilverBowl: Are we allowed to call them Mom and Dad too?

 

I LIIIIIVE: No.

 

SilverBowl: :(

 

SmoothCriminal: Anyone else?

 

I LIIIIIVE: Junpei had a girlfriend too but…… we don't speak of it.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Poor sweetie….

 

SmoothCriminal: Oh...

 

I LIIIIIVE: Other than that, everybody on our side is single

 

SmoothCriminal: Got all that down Yu?

 

SilverBowl: Two ghost dating, parent couple, one classified relationship, and one ghost is banging a robot, yep!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Way to put it literal

 

SmoothCriminal: ALRIGHT then we know who's next

 

SmoothCriminal: Sir Bowl Cut, if you would please

 

SilverBowl: Alright alright, I'll out some people

 

SilverBowl: Granted all of them will actually kill me for this.

 

SmoothCriminal: I was gonna get it outta you guys one way or another

 

SilverBowl: Most likely

 

I LIIIIIVE: Now that I think about it

 

I LIIIIIVE: Reminds me of that time in Group Date Cafe

 

SilverBowl: Oh yeeeah

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Hold up, you was in a group date bro?

 

I LIIIIIVE: It's more complicated than it sounds

 

SmoothCriminal: Riiiiiight what’s more complicated than being on a orgy date?

 

SilverBowl: Why must you call it that

 

SmoothCriminal: No one stopping me

 

SilverBowl: Fair enough

 

SilverBowl: So to our left we have our local lesbians, Chie and Yukiko

 

SmoothCriminal: Fuckin called it

 

I LIIIIVE: But didn't you and Chie date for a while

 

SilverBowl: Yeah but we broke it off, all is well tho

 

I LIIIIIVE: Ah

 

SilverBowl: And to our right we have the immense sexual tension couple, Kanji and Naoto

 

SmoothCriminal: They still nervous wrecks?

 

SilverBowl: You need a butcher knife to cut that tension

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Damn

 

SilverBowl: Me and Rise had to team up with Teddie to set them up, wasn't easy

 

SilverBowl: We almost died to gunshots in the process…

 

I LIIIIIVE: You alright?

 

SilverBowl: A lil traumatized but ya know how it is

 

SmoothCriminal: We fight shadows for a living and that's what you scared of?

 

SilverBowl: She has the insta-kill skills

 

I LIIIIIVE: So do you!

 

SilverBowl: LOOK SHE'S TERRIFYING FOR BEING 152 CM

 

SmoothCriminal: cHOKES SHE SO TINY

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: CAN I LIKE, HUG HER!?? PET HER?!?! PLEASE???

 

SilverBowl: If you wanna die, sure

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I got personas for the jobs, it will be worth

 

SmoothCriminal: Immune bitch!

 

SilverBowl: You and your damn Satanael

 

SmoothCriminal: Jelly

 

SilverBowl: Hush.

 

I LIIIIIVE: Mine is Jesus

 

SmoothCriminal: No wonder I'm fighting you so often

 

SilverBowl: That’s really convenient actually

 

I LIIIIIVE: Back on topic tho! Yu, you one of the only ones left

 

SilverBowl: Eeeeeeeeh

 

SmoothCriminal: Heheh

 

SmoothCriminal: You fuckin Yosuke aren't you

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: HA GAAAAAAAAAY

 

I LIIIIIVE: A fair amount of our friends are gay

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Said it for the culture

 

SilverBowl: Please don't tell him I said we're dating

 

I LIIIIIVE: Why does it matter

 

SilverBowl: He's awkward about it

 

SmoothCriminal: He'll live

 

SilverBowl: He’s a good boyfriend though…

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Awwww!

 

SmoothCriminal: That’s sweet

 

I LIIIIIVE: My sweet tooth is aching

 

SilverBowl: Annnnyways

 

SmoothCriminal: Is that all in your crew?

 

SilverBowl: Yeh

 

SmoothCriminal: And now onto me!

 

SmoothCriminal: Lemme get this right off the bat, I'm basically fucking everybody so

 

SilverBowl: Oh?

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Oh really?

 

I LIIIIIVE: Oh so Haru knows?

 

SmoothCriminal: WAIT HOLD UP-

 

SilverBowl: Oh well lemme ask her real quick

 

I LIIIIIVE: Yeah I’m curious on what she has to say about Emperor Pimp

 

SmoothCriminal: NO WAIT, SHE'LL KILL ME

 

I LIIIIIVE: How?

 

SilverBowl: But she's so fluffy??

 

SmoothCriminal: SHE HAS A GRENADE LAUNCHER.

 

I LIIIIIVE: .......Say what.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Jesus Christ

 

I LIIIIIVE: So she's Aigis on a bad night

 

SmoothCriminal: Y E P.

 

SilverBowl: Next thing you tell me is that she has a battle axe

 

SmoothCriminal: ……..Wellll

 

SilverBowl: Forget I even mentioned it.

 

SilverBowl: Anyways be serious, you started this and now you're ending it

 

SmoothCriminal: Fiiiiiine, just wanted to be a cool pimp…

 

I LIIIIIVE: That seems like that won’t end well

 

SmoothCriminal: Well you already know bout me and my best girl

 

SmoothCriminal: We also have our local lesbian, Ann

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Oh?

 

SmoothCriminal: She's dating a sweetheart named Shiho who used to go to our school

 

SmoothCriminal: We all love her, she's such a bean and mood

 

SilverBowl: Awh

 

I LIIIIIVE: Cute

 

SmoothCriminal: Now with this couple, idk how or when

 

SmoothCriminal: But somehow, Ryuji scored with Makoto

 

I LIIIIIVE: Wait.

 

SilverBowl: You mean the blonde who says For real every two minutes?

 

I LIIIIIVE: The team dumbass? With the Student President?

 

SilverBowl: The one with the weird shark teeth? And the one with all A’s

 

SmoothCriminal: That's them.

 

SilverBowl: H O W

 

SmoothCriminal: I mean, they’re surprisingly cute but still

 

I LIIIIIVE: Still shocking really

 

SmoothCriminal: Yeah

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Opposites attract does work then lol

 

SmoothCriminal: I mean, it’s working with Yusuke and Futaba so

 

SilverBowl: Going by what you told me about them, I’m kinda surprised but then again not

 

I LIIIIIVE: The meme lord and her artist boyfriend

 

I LIIIIIVE: Their children would probably be photoshop masters for creating memes

 

SmoothCriminal: I will be such a proud uncle

 

SilverBowl: Sounds like a entertaining couple

 

SmoothCriminal: Yeah I set them up and have no regrets

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Team shipper eh?

 

SmoothCriminal: :3 yeeeeeeah

 

I LIIIIIVE: So what about Akechi?

 

SmoothCriminal: …….Is that a joke?

 

SmoothCriminal: You would have to have -50 standards to want to date him

 

I LIIIIIVE: Ouch

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Oooooh that burn though

 

SmoothCriminal: Other than that, I believe that’s everyone!

 

SilverBowl: Alright, list is done

 

I LIIIIIVE: So is that enough fuel for you

 

SmoothCriminal: Yes! I can feel the POWER

 

SmoothCriminal: MY POWER LEVEL IS INCREASING

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Hmm

 

SmoothCriminal: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Akira

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Was this just so you could tease us anytime we do remotely anything cute

 

SmoothCriminal: IT'S OVER 9000-........ Maybe

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: BECAUSE I DO THE SAME THING!!

 

SmoothCriminal: :0 SHIPPING BUDDY!!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Oh god no!

 

SmoothCriminal: THE SHIPPING JOKER WITH HIS PARTNER MINAKO, HERE TO APPRECIATE EVERY COUPLE AROUND

 

MinatoButWthBetterLegs: YEAH!!!

 

SilverBowl: You guys are entertaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu is getting a lot of entertainment from these two while Minato is just hitting his head against the wall.
> 
> Leave a suggestion if you have one! I'm all ears to have a chat as well! Laters!


	7. Dancing til we Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu just knows every famous person ever now doesn't he? And Ann is probably dead but who knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually got another idea so please enjoy! I didn't know P3 and P5 didn't have plots, like they're just there. P4 will always be OG dancing game, trust.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy these trash children once again!

**August 29th, XXXX**

 

SmoothCriminal: MAN DO I FEEL FABULOUS

 

I LIIIIIVE: Oh good for you

 

I LIIIIIVE: My legs are tired and sore…

 

SilverBowl: ? What did you guys get done doing?

 

SmoothCriminal: Dancing my funky ass off!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Something I never thought I'd do, dancing

 

I LIIIIIVE: Wait

 

SmoothCriminal: Hold up

 

SilverBowl: So you both were dancing? DID YOU GUYS HAVE A DANCE PARTY AND DIDN’T INVITE ME!?!

 

I LIIIIIVE: No, not really

 

SmoothCriminal: It really is tho

 

SilverBowl: Well damn now I'm hurt, I can bust some moves too

 

SmoothCriminal: You danced before?

 

PrinceLoser: Practically did it to fight shadows

 

SuperMeatGirl: We're technically famous actually

 

BENT: Yeah, as much famous that backup dancers could get

 

SuperMeatGirl: Lemme dream Moronji!

 

BENT: STOP CALLING ME THAT

 

I LIIIIIVE: That was as clever as Stupei

 

DaMan: THANK YOU, IT IS A DUMB NAME

 

WalmartKatness: OH HUSH STUPEI

 

SmoothCriminal: WAIT WAIT WAIT. W A I T. YOU GUYS WERE BACKUP DANCERS??! FOR WHO????

 

SilverBowl: Kanamin, Kanami Mashita, or as Nanako calls her, Big Sis

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Oh! I heard of her!

 

SharkBoy: Wait who?

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Ryuji I stg

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: She has POSTERS, EVERYWHERE

 

SharkBoy: WHEN DID YOU THINK I LOOK AT POSTERS?!

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: SHE'S ON EVERY OTHER BILLBOARD IN THE FUCKING CITY

 

SharkBoy: FUCK YOU!

 

WalmartKatness: You’re not that bright are you?

 

SharkBoy: Don’t.

 

SilverBowl: I mean Rise is everywhere too, she's in a movie

 

SmoothCriminal: Wait what?

 

SilverBowl: Don't you remember?

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Oh yeah I am!

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Um but that would mean you'd have to be…

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: You guys never told them I'm Risette?

 

SharkBoy: FO’REAL?!

 

SmoothCriminal: Oh my bad, forgot to tell them

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: You're…..

 

SharkBoy: Ann?

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Is she okay?

 

SmoothCriminal: I think her brain might have exploded

 

I LIIIIIVE: I mean if you was in a group chat with a famous idol and didn't know til days later, wouldn't yours?

 

DaMan: Fair point

 

SharkBoy: That's pretty cool tbh! How did ya get a persona tho?

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Long story short, needed a break from fame and met Yu, everything else goes down from there

 

SmoothCriminal: Explainable

 

Queen: OKAY WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!

 

SmoothCriminal: Pardon?

 

FluffySheep: We were hanging out with Ann and Futaba at the shopping center and she passed out after reading her phone

 

FluffySheep: Futaba is currently on the ground with her

 

FluffySheep: She said it was to make them look like they were chilling out

 

SmoothCriminal: Lmao nice

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: OMFG!! Is she okay!?

 

Queen: Yeah she’ll live

 

RealDetectivePrince: I ASSUME SHE IS A BIG FAN

 

SilverBowl: Great for you to join us

 

RealDetectivePrince: FINALLY GOT A BREAK SO I AM HERE

 

SharkBoy: Makoto, Haru, did ya know Rise is a idol!?

 

FluffySheep: Oh!!

 

Queen: I had my speculations because of the name and them being from Inaba but I wasn’t too sure

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: It’s not THAT big of a deal

 

SuperMeatGirl: Just let them bask in the amazement

 

SmoothCriminal: Wow Yu, just meeting famous people left and right

 

SilverBowl: Okay after Rise, trust me when I say I didn’t expect to get caught up with another idol

 

I LIIIIIVE: How did you guys even get mixed up with Kanami?

 

RealDetectivePrince: HER BACKUP DANCERS WENT MISSING

 

PrinceLoser: Things escalated from there

 

Yukiko: And we got pulled into the TV world to fight against shadows once more

 

Yukiko: But we couldn’t use weapons

 

BENT: So we had to dance which was fucking stupid but hey

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: It was fun and you know it Kanji!

 

SilverBowl: So basically it was dance battles

 

SmoothCriminal: …...

 

I LIIIIIVE: ……

 

FluffySheep: …..

 

WalmartKatness: …...

 

DaMan: …..Anyone just danced for the hell of it?

 

SmoothCriminal: Yeah

 

Queen: Pretty much

 

ProteinDad: Tbh I did it for good workout methods

 

I LIIIIIVE: Course you did

 

ProteinDad: At least I was going for the idea unlike you

 

I LIIIIIVE: Maybe cause I’m not a dancer

 

WalmartKatness: Oh that’s such bullshit

 

DaMan: Totally

 

SmoothCriminal: So he can dance?!

 

Aigis: Very well actually

 

SmoothCriminal: YO I’D PAID TO SEE THAT

 

SilverBowl: Me too honestly

 

I LIIIIIVE: You never will see it.

 

SmoothCriminal: Oh poop you.

 

Queen: It could’ve just been a bunch of jumping around like Ryuji

 

SharkBoy: HEY! I DON’T DANCE SO AT LEAST I WAS TRYING

 

Queen: And you looked cute doing it

 

SharkBoy: ……

 

SmoothCriminal: Lol Morg said Cat got your tongue?

 

SharkBoy: I’ll throw him again.

 

I LIIIIIVE: Okay I can assure you I knew what I was doing but it’s not like I wanted to

 

EvenSmollerBean: You looked pretty into it though

 

I LIIIIIVE: Finish your homework or I'm telling mom

 

EvenSmollerBean: D:

 

Aigis: You smiled in joy at one point

 

SmoothCriminal: You’re getting called out dude, better fuss up

 

I LIIIIIVE: All of you can shut it.

 

FluffySheep: Don’t take it as a bad thing, you could’ve been the best dancer

 

ProteinDad: He really is

 

WalmartKatness: I’m jealous….

 

I LIIIIIVE: I’m not that good

 

Aigis: You did a cartwheel.

 

PrinceLoser: Oh Shit!?

 

SmoothCriminal: I’M NOT EVEN THAT EXTRA….yet

 

I LIIIIIVE: It was not extra!

 

FluffySheep: Okay, it was fabulous

 

I LIIIIIVE: …… That works.

 

SuperMeatGirl: Can’t be any better than Naoto or Yu’s dancing

 

PrinceLoser: Yeah they can kill it

 

RealDetectivePrince: ….

 

SilverBowl: Eh I wasn't that good

 

PrinceLoser: You were amazing too partner!

 

Yukiko: You two dance great together

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: The perfect pair

 

PrinceLoser: (*`~`*)

 

WalmartKatness: Cute!!

 

SilverBowl: Guuuys come on now :3

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Fine we'll harass Naoto

 

RealDetectivePrince: PLEASE NO…

 

Queen: You know

 

Queen: I wouldn’t have thought of her as a dancer

 

PrinceLoser: She has real skill!

 

BENT: YEAH! I mean, she’s real good..

 

RealDetectivePrince: REALLY PUTTING IT OUT OF PROPORTION YOU GUYS….

 

DaMan: Lol she's embarresed

 

SilverBowl: We really aren’t Naoto

 

SmoothCriminal: Be proud of the rare skill that few, like us, are blessed to have

 

SharkBoy: Mr. Ballet’s right

 

SmoothCriminal: Oh shut up I’m graceful

 

I LIIIIIVE: Ballet huh?

 

SmoothCriminal: Good on my toes bitch

 

FluffySheep: A perfect partner~

 

SmoothCriminal: <3

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Aw!!!!!

 

WalmartKatness: Aww

 

ProteinDad: Sweet

 

I LIIIIIVE: Gag

 

Aigis: Cute

 

I LIIIIIVE: Cute

 

SmoothCriminal: Wrapped around the finger eh?

 

I LIIIIIVE: Shut up.

 

I LIIIIIVE: Can the PDA please stop...

 

MemeQueen: Don't feel bad, I deal with the PDA all day….

 

SharkBoy: Hypocrite

 

SmoothCriminal: Don't make me get Yusuke

 

MemeQueen: BITCH I hope the fuck you do!

 

SharkBoy: Btw how's Ann? Weren't you “chilling” with her earlier?

 

FluffySheep: We took her to a bench after that, people were starting to stare. She should be fine now

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: I'm so sorry…

 

SmoothCriminal: It's perfectly fine, don't even worry

 

SharkBoy: Wait

 

SharkBoy: Ain't she heavy though?

 

Queen: Now you know she would slap you for that

 

SharkBoy: Exactly why I'm saying it while I can! >:3

 

SuperMeatGirl: I sure would've slapped

 

WalmartKatness: Same

 

PrinceLoser: More like kick and assault...

 

DaMan: Yukari’s slaps are more like puberty hitting you….

 

WalmartKatness: Want me to make you 60?

 

DaMan: Please refrain.

 

SilverBowl: Well this has been a well escalated conversation

 

MemeQueen: The hell I missed?

 

SmoothCriminal: I’ll tell you later

 

I LIIIIIVE: I need a nap

\---

**August 30th, XXXX**

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: hold up.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: YOU GUYS WENT FUCKING DANCING!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sprinkled in a bit of shipping cause I was feeling bubbly and all that jazz. Also I'm still made that Minako is not in P3 dancing, WHERE IS BEST GIRL/ ONLY FEMALE PROTAG!?
> 
> Ya know the drill with suggestions, hope I entertained you guys once again!


	8. Sibling Love (Protag Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all twins get along so well
> 
> Also Yu is big dad energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This one is only the protags and is a bit more serious than the other chapters because I felt like this needed to be made for my personal needing reasons of interactions.
> 
> Hope you enjoy tho!!

**September 2nd, XXXX**

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: You know, I can’t help but feel like I’m left out on a lot of things

 

SilverBowl: What makes you say that?

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I mean, I miss out on dancing, fighting, apparently you met my brother and not me!

 

SilverBowl: Sorry…

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I’m starting to see why people call me the forgotten twin

 

SmoothCriminal: I’M SORRY, WHO SAID THAT!?

 

SmoothCriminal: GIMME A FIRST AND LAST NAME, I’LL HAVE THAT ASS IN TWO SECONDS

 

SilverBowl: AKIRA NO

 

SmoothCriminal: AKIRA Y E S

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Such a sweetie, but you really don’t have to

 

SmoothCriminal: :( okay….

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: You can blame my brother though.

 

I LIIIIIVE: Bitch what.

 

SmoothCriminal: Dammit Minato, stealing your sister’s spotlight!

 

I LIIIIIVE: I didn’t do jack shit! Stop blaming this on me!!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Where were you when we got revived?! I could’ve gotten you!

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Don’t you think I would tell you if I knew! I landed in some place I didn’t even know!

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: But I’m here now ig so whatever….

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: brb

 

SmoothCriminal: Byye

 

SilverBowl: Wow Minato, y’all got some drama going on

 

I LIIIIIVE: It’s normal… We always have these types of fights

 

SilverBowl: You seem to be hard on her despite her missing out and being forgotten a lot

 

I LIIIIIVE: Well it’s not like I wanted her forgotten!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Ever since I came back, I spent day and night trying to see if she was even alive, FOR A GOOD FOUR YEARS

 

I LIIIIIVE: Then she came back so suddenly out of nowhere, telling us she been alive for a while and it set me off…

 

SmoothCriminal: So you guys never found out where she was?

 

I LIIIIIVE: The most she said is that it was like an endless abyss

 

I LIIIIIVE: Whatever the hell that means.

 

SilverBowl: Well she’s back now, but you seem so annoyed at her

 

I LIIIIIVE: Because she can’t me a explanation to justify my YEARS of searching for her and then pretends like nothing happen, like we weren’t FUCKING DEAD

 

I LIIIIIVE: But I gotten a lot more over it now, it’s just a sensitive topic for us

 

SmoothCriminal: Were you guys ever tight before all this?

 

I LIIIIIVE: Not really, she annoyed me pretty much all our lifespan

 

I LIIIIIVE: I do still love her though

 

SilverBowl: :DD

 

SmoothCriminal: Now if that ain’t the sweetest thing to come out your edgy mouth!

 

I LIIIIIVE: I regret saying that now.

 

I LIIIIIVE: Though it doesn’t necessarily mean we’re close

 

SilverBowl: Then why don’t we help you get along with her

 

SmoothCriminal: Wow Yu! An actual decent idea for once in your life!

 

SilverBowl: Rude

 

SmoothCriminal: I think you deserve a treat!

 

SilverBowl: Insulting

 

I LIIIIIVE: Oh hell no, I don’t trust either of you with my relationships

 

SmoothCriminal: But I’m the king of relationships, romantic, platonic, and all!

 

SmoothCriminal: They say I steal people’s hearts for a reason you know!

 

SilverBowl: It’s not for that reason and you know it

 

SmoothCriminal: Stop ruining my fun! What are you, my dad.

 

SilverBowl: Sometimes I feel like I am

 

SmoothCriminal: Dad :D

 

SilverBowl: Stop.

 

I LIIIIIVE: Wow so am I the uncle or grandpa?

 

SilverBowl: S T O P.

 

SilverBowl: Back on topic! Why don’t you invite Minako to go dancing with you guys?

 

I LIIIIIVE: Because it was a one time thing and I’m never doing it again.

 

SmoothCriminal: Pussy.

 

I LIIIIIVE: I will fight you.

 

SmoothCriminal: Let’s go gramps

 

SilverBowl: Why not do a sibling day?

 

I LIIIIIVE: A fucking what.

 

SilverBowl: Sibling day! A day just for siblings to hang out and have fun with each other, I have them with my little sister, Nanako

 

SmoothCriminal: Hey, that’s like what me and Futaba does!

 

I LIIIIIVE: That sounds like the dumbest thing invented. Ever.

 

SmoothCriminal: Don’t knock it til you try it my dude

 

SmoothCriminal: Me and Futaba play video games and eat junk food all day, living the biggest mood

 

SilverBowl: Nanako and I play any games she comes up with or hang out at June’s together

 

I LIIIIIVE: Ack so sweet my teeth hurts…

 

SilverBowl: Trust me, it works every time, at least try to get closer to your sister

 

SmoothCriminal: End of the day, family’s all you got, especially your own twin

 

I LIIIIIVE: Wow you guys are actually serious for once, I’m shocked

 

SilverBowl: Minato.

 

I LIIIIIVE: Okay okay, I’ll ask her out for some lunch or something, happy?

 

SilverBowl: Very :3

 

I LIIIIIVE: hhhh can’t believe I’m doing this

 

SilverBowl: You won’t regret it trust me

 

I LIIIIIVE: Whatever

 

\---

**September 3rd, XXXX**

**_I LIIIIVE @ MinatoButWithBetterLegs_ **

 

I LIIIIIVE: Hey Minako

 

MinatoButWithBetterLeg: Yeh?

 

I LIIIIIVE: Do you

 

I LIIIIIVE: Want to go get some lunch then head to a arcade or something

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: ???

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: You want to hang out with me???

 

I LIIIIIVE: Yes. No. 30 seconds. Pick.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Alright okay! Um sure, that sounds cool with me

 

I LIIIIIVE: Okay then, doing it tomorrow, bye

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Bye! Big bro!

 

I LIIIIIVE: …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minato Leveled Up from "Asshole" to "Asshole with standards"
> 
> Wanted more twin love for these two so yeah this was made, running low on ideas but hey, PQ2 is coming out sooooon! Heheh the possibilities from that game, can't wait!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, ya know what to do with the comments, kudos, all that jazz! Laters!!


	9. Spooky Story Time (Halloween Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #YosukeIsAFurry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is out much later than expected BUT WHATEVER, IT'S STILL HALLOWEEN UNTIL AFTER THANKSGIVING AND NOBODY WILL TELL ME DIFFERENT! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy tho :3

**October 31st, XXXX**

 

SmoothCriminal: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT IS TIME.

 

SmoothCriminal: SPOOKY SCARY TIME IS H E R E

 

SilverBowl: Yaaaaay!

 

DaMan: FUCCCK YEEEEEEEAH

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: SENDS SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE

 

WalmartKatness: oh GOD.

 

SuperMeatGirl: Nononononononononono

 

FluffySheep: What's wrong?

 

SuperMeatGirl: Can't deal, nope, can't do it, can't live.

 

WalmartKatness: Junpei has too much fun with Halloween...

 

DaMan: Can you blame me!! I came up with great stories for this day!

 

SmolBean: no….

 

EvenSmollerBean: Junpei nuu…

 

WalmartKatness: Not doing this Junpei!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Junpei your stories are shit.

 

DaMan: DD:

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Dont bully him!!

 

DaMan: :,D

 

Queen: Tbh I didn't even realize it was Halloween

 

RealDetectivePrince: NEITHER DID I

 

SwordMom: Time goes by fast

 

SharkBoy: OOOOH YEAH, FREE CANDY

 

MemeQueen: TIME TO HIT UP HOUSES BITCHES

 

FluffySheep: I plan on bingeing horror movies!

 

Queen: Course you would.

 

ArtisticInspiration: This season brings great inspiration…..and feeds me for a good month

 

PrinceLoser:

 

LusciousHair:

 

WalmartKatness:

 

SwordMom:

 

DaMan: D-....Do you not eat?

 

SmoothCriminal: Please contribute 100 yen to feed this boy, if we reach our milestone of 10000 yen, He'll live another week

 

SilverBowl: Everyday i grow more and more concerned for you guys

 

Queen: Honestly can't blame you

 

LusciousHair: So what does everyone plan on being this year! I'm going as a dashing prince!

 

PrinceLoser: For the 3rd year in a row.

 

SuperMeatGirl: Oh yeah Mr. WerewolfForThe5thTimeEver

 

PrinceLoser: IT'S A GOOD COSTUME AND I MAKE CHANGES TO IT

 

SilverBowl: Nah he's just a furry

 

MemeQueen: Oh

 

MemeQueen: OH.

 

MemeQueen: Brb.

 

SmoothCriminal: What have you done, Yu.

 

SilverBowl: Um…

 

PrinceLoser: I'M GETTING SPAMMED WITH FURRY PORN.

 

MemeQueen: AYE AYE AYE, it's GAY furry porn, thank u very much!

 

SmoothCriminal: We already did this with Yusuke, stop it!

 

Queen: What does your search history even look like right now?

 

MemeQueen: Suspect as fuck

 

SmolBean: That's a bit disturbing..

 

BENT: Oh! So Yosuke is a furry!

 

PrinceLoser: Is this a rumor or something?!

 

Yukiko: Not really a rumor if it's confirmed

 

PrinceLoser: IT HASN'T BEEN CONFIRMED

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Yes it has Yosuke

 

SmoothCriminal: #YosukeIsAFurry

 

SuperMeatGirl: #YosukeIsAFurry

 

SharkBoy: #YosukeIsAFurry

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: #YosukeIsAFurry

 

EvenSmollerBean: #YosukeIsAFurry

 

DaMan: #YosukeIsAFurry

 

PrinceLoser: I hate everyone in this chat.

 

SilverBowl: Love you too :3

 

DaMan: I found my story book! Who wants to hear one of my great horror stories!?

 

FluffySheep: Oh Wonderful!

 

SmoothCriminal: Spooky scary time!

 

Yukiko: Story time!!

 

SwordMom: And that’s my cue to leave.

 

SuperMeatGirl: NooooOOOO!

 

WalmartKatness: Minato! Stop him!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Okay first off, what control do you think I have over this group

 

Aigis: Absolutely none.

 

I LIIIIIVE: T...Thank you Aigis…

 

DaMan: LET US COMMENCE THE SCARE!!

 

EvenSmollerBean: Oh boy…

 

DaMan: This is an American tale, the tale of Jeff the Killer…

 

Yukiko: Fascinating!

 

SuperMeatGirl: Nonononononononononononooo!!

 

I LIIIIIVE: This may actually be scary

 

ProteinDad: Could be

 

LusciousHair: I CAN’T WAIT

 

SilverBowl: Teddy, you sure you can handle this?

 

LusciousHair: Don’t worry Senpai! A big brave bear like me can handle anything!

 

PrinceLoser: Debatable

 

DaMan: Now then

 

DaMan:  Jeff started out as a normal teenager, living with his Mother Margaret, Father Peter and Brother Liu. 

 

DaMan: When he turned 13, his family had to move because of his father getting a job promotion! It was exciting, but Jeff had a feeling in his head, he decided to ignore it.

 

DaMan: Jeff and Liu are waiting at a bus stop when 3 kids named Randy, Troy and….. Ken?? I think?? Anyways they approach the two and mug them. Jeff got the same feeling as earlier and kicked the three’s asses, incapacitating them also. This shocks Liu and they leave from scene to the bus for school.

 

PrinceLoser: Holy Shit!

 

SilverBowl: Woah

 

Queen: What a turn..

 

DaMan: The next morning however, police arrive at Jeff's house. The two are accused of unmotive murder but Jeff took the blame for it as he rightly should’ve. Liu however showed up with a knife and covered in injuries to prove to the officers he did it. Liu is taken to jail which leads Jeff to depression.

 

SmoothCriminal: Mood

 

DaMan: After 2 days, Jeff becomes more filled with guilt and loneliness. So Jeff's mother insists that he goes to a neighbors birthday party as she believes it will make him happy. Jeff decides to go which starts to make him cheer up!

 

DaMan: Things get bad when Randy, Troy and Ken show up out of nowhere and challenges Jeff to a fight. Jeff tries to reason with Randy but Randy dismisses him and things go south from there.

 

BENT: How are they still alive!?

 

DaMan: No clue!

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: That’s legit boss

 

DaMan: Randy brutally beats Jeff while everyone at the party helplessly watches because of Troy and Ken holding them at gunpoint. Randy smashes a Vodka bottle over Jeff’s head, soaking him with alcohol. After beating Jeff, Randy tells Jeff off and says to him that Liu will rot in prison.

 

SmolBean: Poor Jeff…

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: This is more sad than scary

 

DaMan: It’s scary, just hold on!

 

DaMan: This pisses off Jeff and he stands up, sending a powerful punch to Randy’s chest. This causes Arrhythmia to his heart and Randy dies from this. Troy and Ken gets mad from this and proceeds to shoot Jeff but failed to hit him. Jeff soon takes them to the bathroom where he wounds them.

 

SmoothCriminal: Okay that’s actually concerning!

 

SharkBoy: Holy shit dude...

 

DaMan: Ken struggled with Jeff though and it leads to bleach drenching Jeff. Ken uses his lighter and sets Jeff aflame with the alcohol/bleach combo on him. Jeff tries to put the fire out but ends up falling down the house stairs and passing out.

 

ProteinDad: Oh god!

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Got a reaction out of Akihiko

 

DaMan: So Jeff wakes up in a hospital with bandages covering his whole body. His mom is there and tells him Liu is getting released from police hearing about Randy! Weeks later, Jeff’s bandages are removed and his face is really messed up, but Jeff actually takes a liking to it. His family are concerned but doctors say it’s just medicine messing with his head.

 

DaMan: When taken home that night, Jeff's mother wakes up to find Jeff in the bathroom burning out his own eyelids and carving a freaky huge smile up to his cheeks, she realizes that Jeff has gone insane and knows he needs to be killed, Jeff overhears this and proceeds to kill both his parents.

 

Queen: God…

 

PrinceLoser: dAMN

 

DaMan: Liu wakes up from the noise and tries to avoid it by trying to go back to sleep, however, Jeff creeps into the room and tells Liu to "Go To Sleep", before stabbing his chest with a knife. Liu’s status is unknown to this day.

 

DaMan: Jeff then goes on a serial killing rampage, killing those who refuse to sleep at night, Jeff becomes infamously known as the "Ominous Unknown Killer".

 

DaMan: AND THAT’S THAT

 

BENT: What the fuck was that story!?

 

RealDetectivePrince: VERY DISTURBING

 

FluffySheep: That was a very good story!

 

SmoothCriminal: Course you would think that...

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: I can see why Chie and Yukari didn’t want to hear it…

 

Yukiko: Speaking of which, are they still here?

 

I LIIIIIVE: I’m pretty sure they left a while ago

 

PrinceLoser: Ha! They got shook!

 

SmolBean: …..

 

EvenSmollerBean: …..

 

ProteinDad: Fuuka, Ken, you two okay?

 

SmolBean: No….

 

EvenSmollerBean: Nope…

 

DeadAss: What did you guys do to them?

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: SHINJI!! You missed out on Junpei’s creepy story!

 

DeadAss: It was more purposely than accidently…

 

DaMan: D:

 

SilverBowl: It was scary to say at least

 

DeadAss: I guess

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: It really scared me, can I get a hug Shinji?

 

DeadAss: Next time I see you, sure

 

I LIIIIIVE: Gross

 

MinatoButWithBettterLegs: Oh shut up

 

MemeQueen: Tbh I was loling the whole time

 

SharkBoy: Wait why?

 

MemeQueen: That story is a complete meme at this point

 

MemeQueen: Specifically “Go to Sleep”

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Oh really??

 

MemeQueen: Yeah, did it to Akira at one point! Heh

 

SmoothCriminal: Hold up.

 

SmoothCriminal: THAT WAS YOU!?!?

 

SmoothCriminal: I COULDN’T SLEEP FOR A WEEK AFTER THAT!!!

 

MemeQueen: Oh, Sojiro’s callin me! Laters!

 

SmoothCriminal: FUTABA!!

 

DaMan: Damn she got you good!

 

ArtisticInspiration: I’m actually not surprised she did that.

 

Queen: Same

 

SilverBowl: Well I think it’s about time to get dress, it’s getting late

 

I LIIIIIVE: Oh yeah, we said we were going to go out

 

DaMan: Oh yeah! I’m gonna be a chainsaw murderer!

 

Aigis: I am a vampire

 

SharkBoy: I’m a pirate this year!

 

ArtisticInspiration: Not surprising

 

SharkBoy: WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

 

PrinceLoser: Oh yeah, we gotta dress and go out for Halloween too, don’t we

 

BENT: Oh yeah

 

LusciousHair: I-I think I’ll stay inside this year…..

 

Queen: Did you get that scared?

 

LusciousHair: …..Yes…

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Awwh Teddy, don’t worry, Yosuke will protect you!

 

PrinceLoser: Like hell I will!

 

BENT: Damn, gonna do your own brother like that?

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: For shame!

 

SmolBean: You could be a knight for Teddy then…

 

LusciousHair: A PRINCE’S KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!! HOORAY!!!

 

PrinceLoser: Uuugh

 

SilverBowl: Wait

 

SilverBowl: I thought you were my knight in shining armor…

 

PrinceLoser: I give up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Hopefully this was good, I lost so much sleep cause of this holiday but it's worth. So hope you guys enjoyed it and yeeeah! Happy Halloween!  
> ...  
> ...  
> I really don't have much else to say.


	10. LITTLE BEAN ALERT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE A BREAK IN!!  
> LITTLE BEAN CHILD SPOTTED AT 3 O'CLOCK!!  
> LOCK DOWN THE CHAT!!  
> REFRAIN FROM ANYTHING THAT WILL RUIN THE INNOCENCE!!  
> LOOKING AT YOU, AKIRA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 Chapters, Ladies and Gentlemen! Honestly didn't expect to make it this fair but look at where we at now!!
> 
> Thanks for supporting me up to this point and liking my garbage spewwing, I really do hope I make people's days with this stuff.
> 
> And now, with a special guest, let us start the chat!!

**November 6th, XXXX**

 

SilverBowl: hello??

 

SilverBowl: is anyone on here???

 

I LIIIIIVE: What do you need now, Yu

 

SilverBowl: um

 

SmoothCriminal: Woah forgot this chat existed for a second

 

I LIIIIIVE: You made the damn thing!

 

SmoothCriminal: Were you not informed of my attention span of an 4 year old

 

SilverBowl: you just said a swear word!!

 

SilverBowl: im telling my big bro!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Excuse me? The hell??

 

SilverBowl: you did it again!!

 

SmoothCriminal: Wait, you have a big brother???

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Since when?????

 

SmoothCriminal: Minato, are you and Yu still keeping secrets from us?!

 

I LIIIIIVE: No.

 

PrinceLoser: Uh

 

PrinceLoser: Yu doesn’t have any older siblings for all we know?

 

SuperMeatGirl: I think so at least???

 

SilverBowl: hi yosuke!

 

SilverBowl: hi chie!

 

SilverBowl: im using big bros phone while he is out today!

 

SuperMeatGirl: wAIT

 

PrinceLoser: NANAKO!?!

 

SilverBowl: yep!

 

SmoothCriminal: ?

 

PrinceLoser: WHERE IS YU??

 

SilverBowl: he went out to help dad with some work, theyll be back soon!

 

SuperMeatGirl: Oh. God.

 

SharkBoy: What’s going on??

 

SmoothCriminal: No clue my dude

 

I LIIIIIVE: Guys what’s the problem?

 

PrinceLoser: THE PROBLEM IS WE GOT A SWEET BEAN CHILD ON THE CHAT

 

I LIIIIIVE: And??? Ken is a sweet bean child too

 

SmoothCriminal: Yeah so what’s the problem??

 

PrinceLoser: KEN IS 10! NANAKO IS 7, SHE HASN’T EVEN HIT THE DOUBLE DIGITS YET!! SHE STILL HAS 95% INNOCENCE!!!!

 

SharkBoy: FO’REAL!?

 

SmoothCriminal: Oh

 

I LIIIIIVE: Sh- crap.

 

SilverBowl: huh?

 

SmoothCriminal: WE ARE ON CODE “TOO MANY YOUNG BEANS IN CHAT” LOCKDOWN, ALERT EVERYONE

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: CODE BEAN, CODE BEAN

 

I LIIIIIVE: You better not be spamming everyone this

 

MemeQueen: CODE NAME BEAN!??!

 

SharkBoy: CODE BEAN!!

 

DaMan: I JUST GOT ALERTED!! CODE BEAN??! WE HAVE A YOUNGER KEN!?

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: NANAKO IS WHAT!?!

 

EvenSmollerBean: Wait younger who??

 

I LIIIIIVE: Akira I really hate you sometimes

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: NOW EVERYONE, REFRAIN FROM THE FOLLOWING: SWEARS, SEXUAL HUMOR, JUNPEI AND YOSUKE TYPE HUMOR, AKIRA AND FUTABA TYPE HUMOR, KANJI'S TERRIBLE LANGUAGE, MEMES IN GENERAL, AND ETC.

 

PrinceLoser: HEY

 

MemeQueen: Reasonable.

 

SilverBowl: whats going on?

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Nothing at all, sweetie!

 

SmoothCriminal: Bean proofing the chat, brb!!

 

EvenSmollerBean: Is it this serious? It wasn’t when I came on the chat

 

DaMan: Ken, you’re practically 15 now that you hang out with us at this point

 

EvenSmollerBean: Fair enough

 

BENT: WHO THE HELL INVITED NANAKO

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: LANGUAGE

 

BENT: TOO BAD, I'M IN A PANIC

 

SilverBowl: bent?

 

SilverBowl: hi kanji!

 

SharkBoy: Wow she didn't even hesitate

 

WalmartKatness: Hi yes um can we stop adding kids to the chat please and thank you

 

I LIIIIIVE: Can't really stop a child from hijacking a phone, now can we.

 

SilverBowl: who are the other people?

 

SharkBoy: Oh! I'm Ryuji!

 

SharkBoy: Part of the awesome and cool, PHANTOM THIEVES!!

 

SmoothCriminal: RYUJI

 

FluffySheep: PLEASE

 

Queen: SHUT

 

ArtisticInspiration: THE

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: HECK

 

MemeQueen: UP.

 

SharkBoy: oh my bad

 

SmoothCriminal: Seriously! What is your problem?!!

 

SharkBoy: it's been a slow week for me, man…

 

SilverBowl: phantom thieves?

 

Queen: Ah yes, that we are

 

Queen: I’m Makoto

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: I’m Ann sweetie!

 

ArtisticInspiration: Yusuke at your service

 

FluffySheep: My name’s Haru, dear

 

MemeQueen: H-Hewwo? It me Futaba

 

SmoothCriminal: And their dashing leader, Akira!

 

SharkBoy: pfft okay

 

SmoothCriminal: Shut up.

 

SilverBowl: oh

 

SilverBowl: i heard of you guys from big bro, you all sound so cool!

 

SmoothCriminal: …… Well I'm adopting her now

 

MemeQueen: Another sibling?!

 

PrinceLoser: Hey!! Hands off! You meme cultist!

 

MemeQueen: >:3

 

SmoothCriminal: You can't stop the spread of memes….

 

WalmartKatness: Wtf…

 

DaMan: Calm down Memesoon

 

MemeQueen: Of the Memes of Destruction!

 

PrinceLoser: No!

 

SilverBowl: memes of destruction!

 

PrinceLoser: NO GOD DANGIT

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: And so it begins

 

PrinceLoser: NOTHING IS BEGINNING

 

Yukiko: Denial will get us nowhere

 

SilverBowl: hewwo yukiko!

 

SuperMeatGirl: SHE'S CROSSING OVER TO THE DARK SIDE, YOSUKE DO SOMETHING

 

PrinceLoser: WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO!?

 

ArtisticInspiration: Correction, it’s meme side

 

MemeQueen: See, even Inari knows

 

I LIIIIIVE: Someone end me.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Not while a little bean is present!!

 

SilverBowl: oh, im sorry….

 

SilverBowl: didnt mean to cause trouble...

 

I LIIIIIVE: Wait no! Not your fault!

 

SmoothCriminal: Oh fantastic job, bootleg jesus

 

EvenSmollerBean: Shame.

 

WalmartKatness: You made her sad! Apologize!

 

BENT: I will punch you if you don’t.

 

ProteinDad: Same.

 

SwordMom: Same.

 

ProteinDad: Jinx

 

I LIIIIIVE: I DIDN’T… Look, I’m sorry! She didn’t do anything wrong, jeez

 

SilverBowl: so you feel better?

 

I LIIIIIVE: Yes

 

SilverBowl: hooray!!

 

DeadAss: God my heart…

 

 _-_ **_MinatoButWithBetterLegs_ ** _changed_ **_DeadAss’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_DeadA**_ ** _-_

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Safety precautions

 

DeadA**: Thanks..

 

I LIIIIIVE: Bit too late for that now, huh

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Minato hush.

 

SilverBowl: minato?...

 

SilverBowl: oh!! i remember you! you met my brother before!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Yep and my crew is all here too

 

SilverBowl: woah, my big bro knows a lot of cool people

 

FuckOff: Including I ;)

 

SmoothCriminal: Okay, first off

 

 _-_ **_SmoothCriminal_ ** _changed_ **_FuckOff’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_Pancakes_ ** _-_

 

SmoothCriminal: Better and second off

 

SmoothCriminal: You are not cool.

 

SkarkBoy: In the slightest.

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Leave.

 

FluffySheep: Please

 

SilverBowl: is he a bad guy?

 

SmoothCriminal: Very very very very very very very very very very bad

 

Pancakes: D:

 

Pancakes: You shoot someone one time and this is what comes out of it…

 

Pancakes: Now that I say that out loud, it sounds so bad

 

Yukiko: Very much

 

DaMan: Yep.

 

BENT: So how long til Yu gets back?

 

SilverBowl: they been gone for 20 minutes now, they should be back soon

 

RealDetectivePrince: EXCEPTIONAL

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Well what do you want to do til he gets back, Nana

 

SilverBowl: can i ask a question?

 

I LIIIIIVE: Shoot

 

SilverBowl: Whats my bro like when he hangs out around you guys?

 

SmoothCriminal: hehehehehHeHeHeHEHEHEHEH

 

I LIIIIIVE: Akira.

 

SmoothCriminal: Let me tell YOU about this gay dad dork

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: PUT HIS BUTT ON BLAST

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: That doesn’t work as well

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Look, I’m trying okay, rated E doesn’t work for me

 

SharkBoy: At all.

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Ryuji, silence is golden, duct tape is silver, don’t make me get it.

 

SmoothCriminal: Your dear “cool” brother is a glorified dork who has his 100% dad moments and is gay prime for Yosuke

 

PrinceLoser: …… Well you got him there.

 

SilverBowl: so big bro is a dad?

 

I LIIIIIVE: Yeah.

 

SmoothCriminal: Yep.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: If he gets me a pony, yes.

 

SilverBowl: i already knew he was dating yosuke though

 

PrinceLoser: Guilty

 

SilverBowl: hes a dork too?

 

SuperMeatGirl: Oh he's been like that

 

Yukiko: That's really nothing new about this

 

BENT: Doesn't he collect action figures

 

PrinceLoser: In his eyes, they're ‘collectables’

 

WalmartKatness: Oh my god, he's a complete dork!

 

SmoothCriminal: I'm never gonna let him down on this lol

 

SilverBowl: im pretty sure he plays with them, i hear voices come out of his room sometimes with explosion sounds too

 

MemeQueen: *Deep inhale*

 

SharkBoy: DOOOOOORK

 

MemeQueen: DOOOOORK

 

SwordMom: Small minds think alike

 

SharkBoy: AYE

 

MemeQueen: Fair

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I feel like he'll be teased about this for a good week

 

BENT: Oh you know it

 

PrinceLoser: Probably more than a week though

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: But other than all that, Yu is a real sweetheart

 

SmoothCriminal: Yeah he's the nicest out of me, Minato, and Minako tbh

 

I LIIIIIVE: Not even gonna fight that

 

SwordMom: You have a very wonderful older brother

 

DaMan: He's cool!

 

RealDetectivePrince: HE'S SMART

 

SuperMeatGirl: Practically the best!

 

SilverBowl: i really do have the best big brother!!

 

PrinceLoser: And don't forget it!..... he'd probably be heartbroken if you did

 

SilverBowl: he would

 

SilverBowl: oh! sounds like bro and dad came back! bye everyone!

 

SmoothCriminal: Byyyye!! :3

 

I LIIIIIVE: Later kid

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Oh she's such a little sweetie!!

 

EvenSmollerBean: ….

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Oh don't be like that Ken! You know you're my first little sweetie!

 

EvenSmollerBean: :D

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: What you guys think Yu's reaction to what happened will be?

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Either pissed, flattered, or confused

 

Pancakes: Why not all three

 

SmoothCriminal: I hope we can talk to her again…

 

ProteinDad: I think we have enough beans in this chat

 

FluffySheep: The precious level is already over the top

 

DeadA**: Agreed

 

EvenSmollerBean: Aw Shinjiro

 

DeadA**: Don't.

 

LusciousHair: WAIT

 

LusciousHair: I MISSED OUT ON NANAKO?!!

 

LusciousHair: NOOOOOOOO

 

BENT: Well where the hell you been this whole time?

 

LusciousHair: I was busy exploring my phone! First time I ever had one, remember!

 

PrinceLoser: He was taking selfies.

 

Yukiko: Teddie, is this true?

 

LusciousHair: No!.... Yes.

 

SuperMeatGirl: Incredible

 

Pancakes: Tbh I do the same, don't even feel bad Ted

 

Queen: You have more of a problem, Akechi

 

SmoothCriminal: Yeah, you even take pictures of pancakes! WHO CARES FOR PANCAKES?!

 

Pancakes: LOOK AT MY FUCKING USERNAME BITCH, I DO

 

Pancakes: Besides you wouldn't know all that unless you followed my social media ;3

 

SmoothCriminal: ….

 

ArtisticInspiration: ….

 

FluffySheep: ….

 

Pancakes: Heh :))

 

Pancakes: Wait

 

Pancakes: I JUST LOST 7 FOLLOWERS

 

SharkBoy: Bitch.

 

Pancakes: D:

\---

**November 6th, XXXX**

 

SilverBowl: What the actual fuck happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Baby Nanako!! I really do love her, she's too precious. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 10 down and, hopefully, more to go!!
> 
> Leave a comment, let's me know that people actually like this stuff, and maybe even a kudos! ;)))
> 
> Catch you guys later!!


	11. Blind Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira: I can not see I'm legally blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! This chapter is just random as all go out but I had to put it out for celebration of something that happened today soooo yeah
> 
> Also shouts to my friend who always help me make these chapters, link to his Wattpad is here https://www.wattpad.com/user/elitespacelord  
> If you like Persona (if you don't then idk why you reading this but whatever) then check him out! He's making a really good Persona × Zoophobia story which I love so, good shit trust me.
> 
> ON WITH THE STORY!!

**November 8th, XXXX**

 

SmoothCriminal: God I hate my life

 

SilverBowl: What's wrong

 

SmoothCriminal: Lost my fucking glasses, that's what

 

I LIIIIIVE: Wait

 

SilverBowl: You wear glasses!?

 

SmoothCriminal: …… Yes.

 

I LIIIIIVE: Welp

 

SilverBowl: Whenever we met you, you didn't have glasses on

 

SmoothCriminal: Well I had contacts then but I don't like to wear them and I ran out anyways….

 

SilverBowl: Oooh okay

 

I LIIIIIVE: Heh, so you're the only four eyes out of the leaders

 

SmoothCriminal: Fuck off, Yu wears glasses too!

 

SilverBowl: Yeeeeah about that

 

SilverBowl: I only wear them in the TV world

 

SilverBowl: I actually have 20/20 vision

 

SmoothCriminal: ….

 

SmoothCriminal: Fuck all you

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Aw with pleasure

 

SmoothCriminal: Buy me dinner first

 

I LIIIIIVE: You both have lovers.

 

SmoothCriminal: Your point?

 

SmoothCriminal: Scared I may date and steal yo sis?

 

I LIIIIIVE: Brb gotta PM Haru

 

SmoothCriminal: wAIT-

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I think he already left

 

SilverBowl: I think you went too far lol

 

SmoothCriminal: SHIT.

 

FluffySheep: Akira.

 

SilverBowl: So Roses or Lilies at your funeral

 

SmoothCriminal: Roses please…

 

SmoothCriminal: Be right back…

 

I LIIIIIVE: They're having a private discussion

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: No they're having a murder

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Okay Haru asked to borrow my whip??? What happened??

 

I LIIIIIVE: Akira's being a Fuckboy again.

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Oh per usual

 

Queen: Wait you didn't say she could use the sword or fire whip, right?

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: ….

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Be right back.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Why'd you let her use it in the first place?

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: 1. She scares me, 2. I owe her a solid

 

I LIIIIIVE: For what?

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Girl problems

 

I LIIIIIVE: Ah

 

SilverBowl: It's strange how this all escalated from Akira losing his glasses

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Wait he lost his glasses?

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Yeah, is it normal?

 

Queen: Not really, he only lost them one time before

 

Queen: He usually keeps good track of them

 

ArtisticInspiration: Maybe Morgana got a hold of them

 

ArtisticInspiration: He has been bothering Akira for not getting him sushi…. For the 5th night in a row.

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Again, as usual

 

SuperMeatGirl: Sounds like a greedy cat

 

PrinceLoser: Like you have the right to say that

 

SuperMeatGirl: Oh shut up!

 

ArtisticInspiration: He's not a cat. Well at least he insists he's not.

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Spoilers- pretty fuckin sure he's a cat but don't mind me

 

PrinceLoser: Does he meow?

 

SuperMeatGirl: Is he furry?

 

PrinceLoser: Is he small?

 

Queen: Yes to all

 

PrinceLoser: Pretty sure he's a cat

 

SuperMeatGirl: Totally

 

SmoothCriminal: Um yeah, Morgana just read my phone and is cursing my fuckin ear off now so thanks for that guys

 

SmoothCriminal: And also I survived Hurricane Haru, hooray

 

I LIIIIIVE: Damnit!

 

SmoothCriminal: She was merciful, thank god

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: My meme buddy is still living!

 

SmoothCriminal: But still blind…

 

ArtisticInspiration: Do you remember where you last put your specs?

 

SmoothCriminal: On my face

 

SilverBowl:

 

Queen:

 

PrinceLoser:

 

Yukiko: That…. Really does not help

 

SmoothCriminal: WELL SHIT I DON'T REMEMBER

 

I LIIIIIVE: Ladies and gentlemen - Akira, The Dumbass

 

SmoothCriminal: Suck a dick.

 

I LIIIIIVE: That’s Yu's job

 

SilverBowl: Why am I always dragged into these things?

 

Yukiko: You can never be a bystander

 

SilverBowl: Honestly though

 

SmoothCriminal: I'm gonna try looking around the cafe again, brb….

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Cafe?

 

Queen: He lives above one

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Oh that's so cool!!

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: What does it serve?

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Where's it at?

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I wonder if I can come?

 

I LIIIIIVE: Minako.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Hopefully it's not too far away from where I am

 

I LIIIIIVE: Minako..

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Oh me and my brother should come visit, I freaking love cafes so bad!!

 

I LIIIIIVE: MINAKO SHUT UP.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: :P

 

SilverBowl: Now I could go for some coffee…

 

Yukiko: Tea would be nice

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Does Sojiro even make tea??

 

ArtisticInspiration: I'm….. not sure actually

 

SwordMom: What cafe doesn't serve tea?

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: It's more like a coffee shop so

 

SwordMom: Understandable

 

SmoothCriminal: UUUUUUGH I CAN'T FIND THEM ANYWHERE

 

SwordMom: Irresponsible of you to lose them

 

SmoothCriminal: What are you? My mom?

 

SwordMom: Yes.

 

SwordMom: Wait.

 

I LIIIIIVE: OH

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: SHE DID IT!

 

EvenSmollerBean: SHE ACCEPTED IT!!

 

SwordMom: NO WAIT-

 

EvenSmollerBean: SCREENSHOTTED IT TOO

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: NICE, SEND IT TO ME!

 

SwordMom: WOULD YOU STOP-

 

SmoothCriminal: Oh, glad you guys are happy. Meanwhile, I'M STILL FUCKING BLIND!

 

Yukiko: How are you typing then?

 

SmoothCriminal: I have the phone so fucking close to my face, it hurts my eyes

 

Queen: Stop that, you're seriously going to be blind then

 

SmoothCriminal: Well how else am I supposed to complain!?

 

Yukiko: You don't

 

SmoothCriminal: I'm a drama queen, that doesn't work

 

I LIIIIIVE: Well he admitted to that much

 

MemeQueen: Why don't you try the bathroom, maybe you left it there

 

SmoothCriminal: Eh maybe

 

SmoothCriminal: Whatever, wouldn't kill to check, brb

 

MemeQueen: Alright

 

MemeQueen: Ok holy shit he gonna kill me…

 

SwordMom: Why?

 

MemeQueen: I may or may not have broke his glasses… ON ACCIDENT BY THE WAY

 

Queen: FUTABA!

 

MemeQueen: I WAS MAKING A MEME VIDEO WITH MONA AND WE ACCIDENTLY BROKE THEM IN PRODUCTION, OK?!

 

PrinceLoser: Mona?

 

ArtisticInspiration: Morgana

 

PrinceLoser: Ah okay

 

Queen: He's been looking for them all day!!

 

MemeQueen: YEAH AND HE'S GONNA FIND OUT I BROKE THEM, I'M SO SCREWED

 

SmoothCriminal: Yes you are.

 

MemeQueen: O shit.

 

I LIIIIIVE: This is gonna be good

 

SmoothCriminal: YOU BROKE MY GLASSES?!!

 

MemeQueen: I SAID IT WAS ON ACCIDENT, I'M SORRY

 

SmoothCriminal: FUTABA I CAN'T SEE I'M  LEGALLY BLIND

 

MemeQueen: AND I'M DEPRESSION BUT WE DON'T WORRY OVER THAT NOW DO WE

 

PrinceLoser: This feels like such a sibling argument

 

I LIIIIIVE: Welcome to my hell

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: D:

 

SmoothCriminal: YOU AND ME ARE FUCKING FIXING THEM, YOU GOT THAT

 

SmoothCriminal: I'M ON MY WAY

 

MemeQueen: Uuuuugh but I still need to edit the videoooo

 

Queen: Just help you, you did break them

 

MemeQueen: Fiiiine

 

SilverBowl: And yet another case was solved!

 

SilverBowl: Surprised Naoto didn't show up

 

Yukiko: That would've been fun, a whole Sherlock case would happen

 

ArtisticInspiration: Sounds amusing

 

I LIIIIIVE: Yeah yeah but now that Akira is out of the way

 

I LIIIIIVE: MOM!!!

 

SwordMom: Oh god.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: YEEEEAH!!

 

EvenSmollerBean: I'm making that screenshot my wallpaper

 

SwordMom: I'm going to disown all of you

 

EvenSmollerBean: D:

 

SmoothCriminal: Oh by the way

 

SmoothCriminal: Sojiro told me I got a letter

 

SmoothCriminal: Does anyone know a guy called

 

SmoothCriminal: Master hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira stole Shadow's invitation to smash brothers..... AND I'M GLAD
> 
> HOLY SHIT, TALK ABOUT YOU NEVER SEE IT COMIIIIIIING~
> 
> I shouldn't have made that joke but whatever, I'm so happy he's in!! My thieving boy!! Thanks again for reading, please leave a comment and kudos; it keeps me going as always!
> 
> Also again, link to my friend https://www.wattpad.com/user/elitespacelord  
> This is just my way of saying thanks to him for his help and support on my trash story lol love you guys and see ya!


	12. It's time for us to motherf**king SMASH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji wants a Yoshi egg or he will riot, also Minato is one step away from choking Akira to death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I have so many ideas for Smash chapters after Akira got confirmed for DLC, it's not even funny. This chapter is not even half of the amounts of jokes, references, and memes I need to write in for Smash. So just a notice, there will probably be like 5 or 6 parts featuring Akira's Smash adventures.
> 
> They won't be in a row, but still, just look forward. (I want this game so bad!!!)
> 
> To the chat we go!

_November 13th, XXXX_

**#Just-a-bunch-of-edgy-Bisexuals**

 

 SmoothCriminal: Y'all HOLY SHIT

 

SmoothCriminal: I got some tea to spill!!!

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Spill it!!

 

I LIIIIIVE: I'm actually scared.

 

SilverBowl: I am too, you've been gone for a while

 

SmoothCriminal: I've been gone KICKIN ASS

 

I LIIIIIVE: Shadows?

 

SmoothCriminal: More like Mario, Link, Pikachu, and much more

 

SilverBowl: Excuse me??

 

SmoothCriminal: Remember that letter I asked you guys about when I lost my glasses

 

I LIIIIIVE: You mean the one from Master hand??

 

SmoothCriminal: Yep! Apparently it was the real deal!!

 

SilverBowl: Wait…

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: So you're telling me the biggest fucking crossover universe is actually real?!!

 

SmoothCriminal: Hellll yeeeah!!!

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: No way???!!

 

SharkBoy: FO’REAL?!

 

SmoothCriminal: I make up a lot of shit!! But this I cannot make up!!

 

SilverBowl: So you're telling me you came face to face with Mario?

 

SmoothCriminal: He gave me an autograph :D

 

I LIIIIIVE: ….

 

SmoothCriminal: On my new Yoshi egg :D

 

I LIIIIIVE: I hate you so fucking much, you piece of shit.

 

SmoothCriminal: Somebody mad?! Lmao

 

Aigis: He loves Smash Bros

 

I LIIIIIVE: I fucking main Mario.

 

SmoothCriminal: And guess who didn't get INVITED

 

I LIIIIIVE: Akira you died once. And you die again.

 

Aigis: Calm down Minato

 

SharkBoy: WAIT WAIT WAIT, YOU FUCKING MET YOSHI?!!

 

SharkBoy: FO'REAL?!!!!

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Wow, two times in one go, he's really shocked

 

SmoothCriminal: Yeah, met him in a match against Bayonetta and Snake

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: KVXGEOVDEGEG

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: YOU FUCKING MET A QUEEN

 

Queen: I'm right here.

 

SharkBoy: Nah not you, she's going useless lesbian mode

 

Queen: You're saying I'm not a queen?

 

SharkBoy: You're mine ;)

 

SmoothCriminal: Nice save

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: AKIRA I WILL PERSONALLY SUCK YOUR DICK IF YOU GET ME AN AUTOGRAPH

 

SmoothCriminal: Honey no, you don't need to do all that

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: BUT JUST PLEASE GET ME ONE

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: I BEG OF YOU

 

SharkBoy: And to your left you see, indeed, an utterly useless lesbian

 

PrinceLoser: Oooo!

 

Yukiko: So Chie?

 

SuperMeatGirl: Why am I getting called out like this?!

 

PrinceLoser: Because she's not wrong

 

SuperMeatGirl: Shut up.

 

SmoothCriminal: Now tbh, I haven't told Sojiro yet, but I'm pretty sure Bayonetta is my mom

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Pardon?

 

SmoothCriminal: Well Snake (a fucking legend btw) pointed out the fact that we looked way too alike

 

SmoothCriminal: And Bayo said it herself that she believed I could be her kid

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Akira I may become your step-mom.

 

SmoothCriminal: ANN, THAT'S MY MOM WTF?!

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: And your point IS??

 

WalmartKatness: So wait, your mom's a witch?

 

WalmartKatness: Does that mean you're a witch?

 

I LIIIIIVE: I honestly wouldn't be surprised at this point

 

SmoothCriminal: Hocus Pocus!!

 

Aigis: As you say, very spooky

 

SmoothCriminal: :3

 

I LIIIIIVE: Well besides Bayonetta and…. Mario..

 

WalmartKatness: You know he just hissed with envy

 

I LIIIIIVE: Silence. Who else did you meet?

 

SharkBoy: Can we go back to the fact that YOU MET YOSHI?!

 

PrinceLoser: Real big Yoshi fan, huh?

 

SharkBoy: HE'S A DOPE ASS DINOSAUR, HOW COULD YOU NOT LOVE HIM

 

SmoothCriminal: Want me to get you a Yoshi egg or somethin

 

SharkBoy: Akira, everyday I become gayer for you

 

SmoothCriminal: Isn't that everybody ;D

 

I LIIIIIVE: You guys are just expanding his ego and it's gonna come back right at you

 

SharkBoy: If it does, it will be worth it

 

ProteinDad: I have to ask then, are any of the competitors strong enough for a good spar?

 

SmoothCriminal: Well I mean there's Snake, but

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: You mean like Solid Snake?!

 

SmoothCriminal: Yeah!

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Oh my fucking god, my heart….

 

DeadA**: ….

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Shinji I love you, but this is Snake we're talking about

 

DeadA**: Eh, reasonable

 

SmoothCriminal: He’s really intense, dude...

 

ProteinDad: Sounds like a perfect sparring partner!!

 

SmoothCriminal: Dad, he can literally kick your face in, personally.

 

SmoothCriminal: Please refrain, I don’t want you getting hurt ;-;

 

ProteinDad: Wait, dad?

 

SwordMom: I’ll explain later…

 

SmoothCriminal: Actually aren’t you a boxer? Little Mac is one too!

 

ProteinDad: Well then you need to hook me up!

 

I LIIIIIVE: YOU FREAKIN MET LITTLE MAC TOO?! OH THIS IS BULLSHIT!!

 

SwordMom: You are seriously this jealous?

 

I LIIIIIVE: ….. I mean I was here way longer than Akira, where’s my invitation…..

 

SmoothCriminal: I’m sure you’ll get your time to shine soon, not now, but soon :3

 

I LIIIIIVE: Wow thanks.

 

SmoothCriminal: That’s all the shit I have to say for now! I’ll keep ya updated tho!

 

SilverBowl: I’m excited for these

 

I LIIIIIVE: …. This is still bullshit….

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Doesn’t feel good to be forgotten, huh

 

SilverBowl: Damn, she got you there

 

I LIIIIIVE: Ugh….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minato is saltier than Pearl from SU...... it's that intense. Hope you guys enjoy, if ya did then why not leave a comment or kudos or whatever works for you! Support helps me keep going as you all know and I shall see y'all next time!  
> Love you, bye!
> 
> Also I came up with a list of everyone's mains, y'all can see if you want (Spent 20 minutes on this...)  
> Akira = Snake (Too badass to pass up)  
> Yu = Link (He's just too good of a character)  
> Minato = Mario (It's Mario.... don't fight him on this)  
> Minako = Luigi (Luigi is better than Mario.... She's gonna fight Minato later)  
> Yukari = Zelda (Beautiful and graceful~)  
> Junpei = Roy (Junpei da man plays Roy our boy!!)  
> Mitsuru = Marth (Got a good moveset in her opinion)  
> Akihiko = Little Mac (He seems like he uses the most protein)  
> Fuuka = Kirby (She just wanna hug the pink boy!)  
> Ken = Mega Man (Mega Man just seems cool)  
> Aigis = Wii Fit Trainer (Two stoic faced people... Not much happening here)  
> Shinjiro = Ganon (Cause why not)  
> Yosuke = Peach (SHE'S A GOOD CHARACTER, OKAY?!)  
> Chie = Ryu (Honestly it just fits)  
> Yukiko = Ice Climbers (They're two little beans for one big bean!)  
> Kanji = Donkey Kong (Tall boy plays big boy)  
> Rise = Rosalina (A beautiful character for a beautiful idol)  
> Naoto = Pac-man (Aesthetically pleasing)  
> Teddie = Pit (He's just best looking)  
> Ryuji = Yoshi (IT'S YOSHI, COME ON)  
> Ann = Shiek (Stealthy badass)  
> Yusuke = Ness (Spams PK-fire)  
> Makoto = Ike (Ike is better than Marth, fight her on it)  
> Futaba = Sonic (GOTTA GO FAST)  
> Haru = Villager (The villager is deadly and she's playing them..... honestly terrifying)  
> Akechi = Bayonetta (He's an asshole and picks broken characters)


	13. From DSS to Disowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DSS!!  
> DSS!!  
> YEAH!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter was just a thought I had in class and typed out without even thinking much so it's not really too planned, but since when was any of these chapters planned..
> 
> Its shorter than usual too, but I HOPE YOU ENJOY ANYWAYS!!

_November 14th, XXXX_

**#Just-a-bunch-of-edgy-Bisexuals**

 

SharkBoy: Annnnnd just flunked a test today….

 

FluffySheep: Again?

 

SharkBoy: Freakin math class dude….

 

Queen: I thought I told you to study!

 

SharkBoy: And I did!.... for 5 minutes…

 

Queen: RYUJI!

 

SharkBoy: Sorry!

 

DaMan: That's relatable

 

DaMan: I never studied once in my whole high school experience

 

PrinceLoser: I hate to admit it but same

 

FluffySheep: You all don't study?

 

Queen: How do you expect to pass!?

 

DaMan: That's the thing, we don't know

 

PrinceLoser: I'm probably going to be working at Junes for the rest of my life so I'm good

 

SharkBoy: Idk, I haven't planned that far

 

Queen: Oh my god….

 

WalmartKatness: Talk about the Didn't Study Squad

 

SmolBean: DSS?

 

DaMan: That sounds pretty cool actually

 

SharkBoy: DSS, I like it!

 

WalmartKatness: You’re not supposed to

 

WalmartKatness: Know what, nevermind

 

SharkBoy: DSS, DSS, DSS!

 

DaMan: Forget SEES, this is my team now!

 

SwordMom: Yukari, what have you done

 

PrinceLoser: GREATNESS

 

WalmartKatness: Terror.

 

I LIIIIIVE: I’m not on for 5 minutes and you already started the dumbass club

 

PrinceLoser: Hey!

 

SharkBoy: D:

 

DaMan: Rude.

 

Yukiko: Not like he’s wrong

 

PrinceLoser: YUKIKO!

 

BENT: Damn lol she got ya

 

PrinceLoser: Oh shut up, Kanji!

 

PrinceLoser: If anything you should be the president of our club!

 

BENT: Ya want to get bent?

 

DaMan: What does that even mean?

 

BENT: Get bent means GET BENT

 

PrinceLoser: Pain…

 

PrinceLoser: Pain is what it means...

 

SmolBean: oh my...

 

SharkBoy: Get bent? I like that too!

 

SharkBoy: GET BENT ASSHOLES

 

SharkBoy: This chat is comin up with cool ass stuff

 

SharkBoy: Oh hey! You think Fo’real will catch on!?

 

Queen: Not really?...

 

DaMan: Is that seriously how you spell it?

 

WalmartKatness: That just sounds dumb

 

PrinceLoser: Sorry man, ain’t happening

 

SharkBoy: Damn… even my own club...

 

BENT: I dunno, I kinda like it tbh

 

BENT: Wait, ya fo’real now!?

 

BENT: Rolls off the tongue

 

SharkBoy: THANK YOU!!

 

SharkBoy: Finally, some support!

 

Yukiko: It’s like there’s two of them

 

Sword Mom: Oh my god.

 

PrinceLoser: That actually sounds like a world I would hate to be in

 

BENT: Senpai, watch it.

 

SharkBoy: Would two of me really be that bad

 

ArtisticInspiration: Yes

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: So bad

 

FluffySheep: um...

 

Queen: Ryuji I love you, but I just can’t

 

SharkBoy: I’m hurt…

 

BENT: Here for ya, man

 

SilverBowl: Honestly, two Kanji’s wouldn’t be that bad

 

SilverBowl: We have two Yosukes

 

PrinceLoser: What do you mean?

 

SilverBowl: *Looks at Junpei*

 

DaMan: Oh

 

PrinceLoser: I’m not like him!

 

Yukiko: Debatable

 

SwordMom: Very

 

DaMan: Wait, how so?!

 

WalmartKatnes: Both incredibly annoying, bad sense of humor, and morons in a sense

 

DaMan: Is it a requirement for you to insult me everyday or something?

 

WalmartKatness: At least once a day

 

WalmartKatness: Honestly just like messing with you sometimes

 

DaMan: Okay I guess that’s fair

 

PrinceLoser: Even if we are those things (more or less), I’m only one of a kind!!

 

PrinceLoser: Quite proud of it too

 

SilverBowl: You definitely are

 

PrinceLoser: Idk if that was sarcastic or comforting

 

SilverBowl: Take your pick ;)

 

DaMan: I agree with him, I never fell in a freaking trash can!

 

PrinceLoser: Oh really!? Well-

 

PrinceLoser: Well I'm not a freakin perv!!

 

Yukiko: Um??

 

BENT: Yeah ya are?

 

SuperMeatGirl: Yes you are!

 

SilverBowl: Yosuke where are you going with this?

 

PrinceLoser: I COULDN’T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE!!

 

DaMan: I rest my case

 

WalmartKatness: Have to hand it to him

 

SwordMom: I start to wonder how we get on these topics

 

Queen: Same here

 

I LIIIIIVE: Maybe because our groups are more alike than we think

 

I LIIIIIVE: Am I the only one who noticed that?

 

SmolBean: What do you mean?

 

I LIIIIIVE: We have multiple of each category

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: You mean like stereotypes?

 

SilverBowl: hmmm…. Yeah I can see that

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Maybe that brings the question of who is better?

 

DaMan: I'm obviously better than Yosuke

 

PrinceLoser: What?!

 

SwordMom: We're bring that up again…

 

DaMan: I will not let him down on this

 

PrinceLoser: Jerk.

 

I LIIIIIVE: Honestly I could live in a world filled with two, as long as it's not Akira or Minako

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: D,:

 

Queen: Aren't they pretty much the same person though?

 

ArtisticInspiration: Oh, there's a thought

 

I LIIIIIVE: Wait

 

I LIIIIIVE: Shit, you're right.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Is Akira my real twin?!

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Siblingship ended with Minato, Akira is new best twin

 

I LIIIIIVE: I can't believe I just got disowned

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I honestly expected you to disown me before I did you

 

I LIIIIIVE: Fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minato, how you gonna get disowned by the annoying one?
> 
> Hope you guys liked this short quickie! If you didn't, can't blame ya cause I legit just threw this together from boredom.
> 
> Ya know to leave a comment or kudos or cookie if you want :3 love ya all and see'ya!


	14. A bunch of Fuckery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title does not lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend suggested this so yeah. Gonna be some good shit.
> 
> I have nothing to say about this chapter in all honesty.
> 
> Hope y'all though!

_November 18th, XXXX_

**#Just-a-bunch-of-edgy-Bisexuals**

 

MemeQueen: so I have a question for research purposes

Queen: Oh god no.

MemeQueen: relax, it actually a good

MemeQueen: mostly

MemeQueen: partly

MemeQueen: look I'm bored and curious, k

MemeQueen: So, who here still a virgin

Queen: I fucking knew it.

SugarSpiceAndWhip: What the fu- FUTABA!

MemeQueen: akira has been gone FOR 4 GOD DAMN DAYS NOW!! 

MemeQueen: i've been doing nothing but harassing mona and sojiro getting concerned on why he hears cat screams from out my room

MemeQueen: for the sake of my sanity, just answer it.

SharkBoy: That's such a weird question tho!

LusciousHair: I'm curious too!

SuperMeatGirl: WHAT THE HELL TEDDIE!?

LusciousHair: What? I want to know what a virgin is too!

SilverBowl: Teddie it's not….. that kind of question…

LusciousHair: ???

LusciousHair: Oh! Ken just invited me to a private chat!

EvenSmollerBean: Just join me and Fuuka, this conversation isn't for us

EvenSmollerBean: Trust me…

SwordMom: I raised you well, Ken.

LusciousHair: Bye guys!!

MemeQueen: alright since they gone now

MemeQueen: can we plz answer my question??

PrinceLoser: I don't feel comfortable answering that…

MemeQueen: too bad, suffer

Queen: She won't stop until we do it…

PrinceLoser: Well then why don't you go first, student president!

SwordMom: Which one?

PrinceLoser: She knows who!!

Queen: ….

PrinceLoser: See, complete silence

SharkBoy: We're not virgins, far from it lol

Queen: RYUJI?!

DaMan: Damn he went for it!!

SilverBowl: I just choked on my drink...

SharkBoy: What? They were gonna get it out of us sooner or later

MemeQueen: gOD I CAN'T BREATHE

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Ryuji can't even shut the hell up about his sex life, I honestly give up on him

 SharkBoy: Oh shut up Ann, you virgin!

MemeQueen: lsjrienrhr

JapaneseKatyPerry: Wait, Ann's not a virgin??

DaMan: Honestly expected her to lose it by now

SugarSpiceAndWhip: MY GIRLFRIEND MOVED, IT'S A LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP, OKAY?!

SharkBoy: Annn the viiiirgin~~~

SilverBowl: Exposed

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Makoto, I'm killing your boyfriend.

Queen: Go ahead.

SharkBoy: B A B E?!

Queen: don't babe me -_-

SharkBoy: D:

DaMan: I need to get some popcorn, this is too good

WalmartKatness: Don't try to not be included, virgin.

DaMan: S H U T U P

SuperMeatGirl: Okay, I'm not surprised about that.

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Me too

PrinceLoser: Me three

DaMan: YOSUKE YOU'RE JUST AS MUCH AS A VIRGIN AS I AM

PrinceLoser: Actually, I'm not ;)

SilverBowl: ;3

DaMan: Fuck.

SuperMeatGirl: Sure ain't

SwordMom: Why do you just admit that so casually?!

JapaneseKatyPerry: To be fair, it's not new to our group

SuperMeatGirl: We all know by now

BENT: Ya

BENT: Wait, didn't Teddie run into ya guys doing it once?

SilverBowl: Yep…..

PrinceLoser: I banned him from my room for 5 months.

SilverBowl: Such a cock block…

SwordMom: This is the worst conversation ever started…

DaMan: Mom, you're not a virgin right?

SwordMom: JUNPEI

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I mean she can't be if we're her kids

SwordMom: WHEN DID YOU EVEN GET HERE, MINAKO

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Around Junpei the virgin, had to backtrack a bit

DaMan: Don't mention that ever again.

DaMan: Anyways, you and Akihiko must've have done it once

SwordMom: IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: O rly?

SwordMom: YES.

SharkBoy: That escalated

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Yeah, but I feel like she's not gonna let this go

SwordMom: What do you mean?

ProteinDad: WHAT DO YOU MEAN DID ME AND MITSURU FUCK YET?!!!

SwordMom: Oh my god…..

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: IT'S AN HONEST QUESTION DAD, JUST ANSWER IT

BENT: Damn, it came to this

SuperMeatGirl: We'll I'm genuinely curious now

ProteinDad: WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT, WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON?!

WalmartKatness: Futaba wanted to know who was a virgin or not

MemeQueen: yeh :3

ProteinDad: There's kids in this chat!!

SilverBowl: Ken took Fuuka and Teddie away

ProteinDad: Smart kid…

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: So Dad, are we adopted or not?

ProteinDad: What do you even mean??

SwordMom: I'll explain later…

SwordMom: YES WE HAD SEX, CAN WE MOVE ON NOW?!

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: We're not adopted!!!

WalmartKatness: Hooray!!

DaMan: YAAAAY!!

SwordMom: ….

Queen: I feel you.

SharkBoy: Ain't there like, a faster way to expose everyone?

SharkBoy: Sooner this ends, sooner we can pick Futaba's was

MemeQueen: yeah that's fair

SilverBowl: I have an idea

SilverBowl: Okay, whoever in this chat is a virgin say; I

SilverBowl: Whoever isn't say; No

JapaneseKatyPerry: Fair system

SilverBowl: Alright, go

DaMan: I

WalmartKatness: I

SugarSpiceAndWhip: I

JapaneseKatyPerry: I

Queen: No

SharkBoy: Nah

BENT: …….Nah

PrinceLoser: Nope

SilverBowl: Same

ProteinDad: You already know...

SuperMeatGirl: I

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Nope!

I LIIIIIVE: wAIT

I LIIIIIVE: YOU FUCKED SHINJIRO?!

SilverBowl: Oh, hey Minato!

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Yeah, so what if I did!

I LIIIIIVE: OH HELL NO

SharkBoy: Lol he's mad now

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Oh don't pretend like you didn't fuck a robot!!

MemeQueen: oH!?

DeadAss: Minato, are you okay?

I LIIIIIVE: THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT, MINAKO

I LIIIIIVE: SHINJIRO, DID YOU AND MY SISTER HAVE SEX?!

DeadAss: Yeah.

DeadAss: Idk how but she broke into my room one night.

DeadAss: She was naked.

DeadAss: Things escalated.

I LIIIIIVE: AAAAAAAAAAAA

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Minato! I can make my own decisions, I'm not a baby you know!

I LIIIIIVE: IT'S NOT EVEN THAT, IT'S THE IMAGE IN MY HEAD!!!

SharkBoy: K that's reasonable

PrinceLoser: Yeah, I couldn't live if I knew Teddie had sex…

SuperMeatGirl: That's the most disturbing thought to go through my head in my whole life.

I LIIIIIIVE: Uuuuuuuuugh I'm not getting that out my heeeead!

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Sorry to mindfuck your brain

I LIIIIIVE: DON'T EVEN SAY IT LIKE THAT

MemeQueen: wait wait wait, this all funny and shit, but did you seriously fuck a bot?

I LIIIIIVE: ……. I'm out.

Aigis: Yes we did do a “fuck”

I LIIIIIVE: oooooooh goooood…..

Aigis: It was quite awkward asking Fuuka for certain upgrades

MemeQueen: wooooah what kind of upgrades tho!!

I LIIIIIVE: Just end me now

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: It already happened, you cant do it again

I LIIIIIVE: I hate it when you're right

Aigis: The upgrades are for what you call, “kinks”

I LIIIIIVE: AIGIS THAT'S ENOUGH

Aigis: Okay

MemeQueen: GOD DAMNIT, JUST WHEN THE GOOD PART CAME

PrinceLoser: You have a serious problem

ProteinDad: At least that's everybody…

SilverBowl: Wait, what about Akira?

MemeQueen: oh I already know Akira and Haru aren't virgins

FluffySheep: F-FUTABA

SuperMeatGirl: Wow, lurk much

MemeQueen: haru. i hacked akira's phone. i can see everything.

FluffySheep: ….

SwordMom: Privacy invasion

MemeQueen: y'all do a lot of kinky shit, ya know

JapaneseKatyPerry: WOOOOOAH

SharkBoy: FO'REAL!?

FluffySheep: Stoooop!!

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Futaba you can't talk, your persona has legit tentacles.

DaMan: Suspect much?

Futaba: …… i ain't even ashamed

Queen: Obviously

BENT: Wait, if ya wanted to know if we were virgins, what about ya huh?!

MemeQueen: oh i’m a virgin

BENT: Damn, she was chill bout that

MemeQueen: only cause INARI WON'T BANG ME

Queen: Futaba you're 15

MemeQueen: YOUR POINT?!

PrinceLoser: Honey, you are fifth. teen. At least wait til you hit 16

MemeQueen: that 3 months awaaaaaaaaay….

SharkBoy: You'll live.

MemeQueen: you won't

SharkBoy: I know.

Pancake: HEY WAIT

Pancake: WHY WASN'T I INVITED TO THIS?!!

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Because we all know nobody would fuck you within a 50 kilometer radius.

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Nobody wants pancake booty.

Pancake: ……

SharkBoy: Truth has been spoken!

Pancake: That actually did hurt….

Queen: Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Akechi, nobody wants your pancake booty.
> 
> Another chapter, another dollar! Thanks for reading and hopefully you got some laughs out of this! Leave a comment, leave a kudos, leave a.... I dunno.
> 
> Also do y'all like the extra spacing or No spacing, let me know if you can.
> 
> Love y'all, byyye!


	15. Our local fuck boy is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back and ready to fucking party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter than I wanted but whatever works!
> 
> MERRY (Delayed) CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY (Delayed) NEW YEAR!! If you all were expecting anyone of the holiday special then I apologize as I slept and played video games all break from laziness (School is hell I tell you.) I finally got Yusuke in P5 tho :D!! I did plan like 5 chapters so I will make them the best I can!
> 
> With that being said, let's get it!

_ November 21th, XXXX _

**#Just-a-bunch-of-edgy-Bisexuals**

 

SmoothCriminal: Guess who’s back! Back again!

 

I LIIIIIVE: So that was my experience as a door

 

SuperMeatGirl: That sounds so weird….

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Eh, not as weird as being stuck in the middle of dark nowhere

 

SmoothCriminal: Um?? Guys??

 

I LIIIIIVE: Always about you huh.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I try ;)

 

SilverBowl: You two really are one of a kind

 

BENT: Yeah…...wait, that didnt make sense….

 

SmoothCriminal: Guys???

 

SharkBoy: That's what I'm sayin….

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip:  Of course it wouldn't make sense to you

 

SharkBoy: You tryin to start somethin?

 

DaMan: Step right up for the latest fight between Phantom Thieves!

 

SmoothCriminal: DOES NOBODY REALIZE I JUST FUCKING CAME BACK?!

 

DaMan: Oh

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Hey Akira! Glad you're back sweetie

 

SmoothCriminal: Yeah you seem a few minutes late kind of glad -_-

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Sowwie…

 

I LIIIIIVE: I'm not, forgetting your existence was great

 

SmoothCriminal: Miss you too, Clearance Jesus

 

SilverBowl: Please you two...

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: So anyways! You've been at Smash right?

 

SmoothCriminal: YEP and I got shit to tell!!

 

SharkBoy: You better! Bout freakin time yo came back man

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: He no longer loves us!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Honestly I’m fine with that…

 

SmoothCriminal: Actually I'm really glad I'm back…

 

SmoothCriminal: Morg is helping me nurse so many goddamn bruises…

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: What happened??

 

I LIIIIIVE: Heh, he got his ass kicked

 

SmoothCriminal: NO!

 

SmoothCriminal: maybe…

 

SilverBowl: I expected that to happen sooner or later tbh

 

SmoothCriminal: Have you no faith in me D:

 

DaMan: Didn't you say you met Solid Snake and Bayonetta?

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: There's also Link and Samus

 

SharkBoy: Mario, Donkey Kong, Ganon

 

BENT: Fighters like that, no way you winnin

 

SmoothCriminal: Thanks for dropping in Moronji.

 

BENT: Call me that one more time. Ay dare ya.

 

SmoothCriminal: ……. Sowwie

 

FluffySheep: Wait- WHO HURT YOU??

 

SmoothCriminal: Babe no please I signed up for it…

 

SilverBowl: Protective girlfriend alert

 

SmoothCriminal: GUYS SHE CLIMBING THROUGH MY WINDOW-

 

I LIIIIIVE: Reminds me of that one time with Aigis

 

PrinceLoser: What???

 

I LIIIIIVE: I stubbed my toe and she broke the door that did it

 

PrinceLoser: ……

 

DaMan: He's not kidding. We had to fix it.

 

WalmartKatness: Fix It? Or buy a new one cause it was covered in bullet holes

 

DaMan: Yeah that sounds about right

 

SmoothCriminal: Guys im wrapped up in bandages and blankets, plz help

 

SharkBoy: Long live the king

 

PrinceLoser: What even?? I mean, at least she cares???

 

SuperMeatGirl: Not even the worst a girlfriend could do…

 

BENT: Tell me about it.

 

Yukiko: What are you talking about

 

RealDetectivePrince: WUT DO U MEAN

 

BENT: Nothin!

 

SuperMeatGirl: You lit someone on fire cause I had a busted lip. OUTSIDE THE TV WORLD!!

 

Yukiko: Is that not possible?

 

SilverBowl: Is that not possibl- IT SHOULDN'T BE!!

 

PrinceLoser: Never let her in the kitchen. Propane Tanks are not her friend.

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Noted.

 

SuperMeatGirl: We don't know how but one got yeeted out the window and exploded.

 

MemeQueen: WAS THAT A YEET I SENSE

 

SuperMeatGirl: GOD-

 

PrinceLoser: You made a horrible mistake today.

 

SharkBoy: Great job

 

MemeQueen: now my interest been caught, what up bitches

 

SmoothCriminal: Currently suffocating in blankets and Sojiro's curry

 

MemeQueen: oh rip

 

MemeQueen: is that why I heard a window crash? Haru?

 

SmoothCriminal: Yes.

 

MemeQueen: figures

 

I LIIIIIVE: Is that normal?

 

DeadAss: I'm just throwing this out there for topic reasons but Minako once broke a guy's nose by throwing a chair at him

 

PrinceLoser: W-Why

 

DeadAss: All cause he insulted me

 

MemeQueen: gdjgjktsiorb

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: What was I supposed to do?? Let him talk shit?!

 

DeadAss: Yes.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: You expect too much from me

 

I LIIIIIVE: Is that why we got a fucking medical bill in the mail!!

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs:...... irrelevant

 

SilverBowl: MINAKO

 

SmoothCriminal: Savage lol

 

I LIIIIIVE: Couldn't Shinjiro deal with it? He has an axe

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: He's my baby, I fail to see your point

 

DeadAss: I was going to ignore him….

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: You ignore a lot of things, hon

 

SilverBowl: Bad! Bad Minako! We don't break people with chairs!

 

SilverBowl: Only Kanji does that!

 

BENT: (:

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Aw…

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Why does the fake blonde get to do it and not me….

 

BENT: BENT

 

SharkBoy: BENT

 

SilverBowl: The fact that Kanji is multiplying scares me.

 

SuperMeatGirl: Works for Naoto

 

RealDetectivePrince: YES.

 

Queen: Wait no Ryuji’s mine, back off

 

SharkBoy: :DD

 

FluffySheep: Akira should be alright right now

 

SmoothCriminal: This good coffee…

 

SmoothCriminal: And there she goes out the window

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Honestly mood

 

SharkBoy: Who needs doors???

 

Queen: I was going to fight that but we never used palace doors even once in our life so

 

SilverBowl: Really?

 

SmoothCriminal: Oh you crawl through TVs, you can't say shit

 

PrinceLoser: ....... He has a fair point.

 

SuperMeatGirl: Shut up and meet Yu in the bedroom

 

SilverBowl: ;)

 

SmoothCriminal: DAD GROSS

 

ProteinDad: What?

 

SmoothCriminal: NOT YOU

 

I LIIIIIVE: HE ANSWERED IT

 

DaMan: Besides you're our dad, we don't share.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Facts.

 

ProteinDad: Honestly I've come to terms with it

 

ProteinDad: If you're my kids though, you need to have the best PROTEIN WORKOUTS

 

MemeQueen: that sounds toxic to my meme health

 

I LIIIIIVE: …… I want to be disowned.

 

SwordMom: I'll stop him..

 

I LIIIIIVE: Thanks mom

 

SwordMom: …..

 

SharkBoy: Wait could I get a protein workout?

 

SuperMeatGirl: Me too!

 

SmoothCriminal: …… Me too…

 

Queen: AKIRA!

 

FluffySheep: I'm not surprised

 

SmoothCriminal: I've chugged so many fuckin protein drinks from the gym corner store…

 

ProteinDad: WHERE.

 

DaMan: Oh God.

 

ProteinDad: I'M GOING TO TOKYO

 

SwordMom: NO YOU'RE NOT!

 

SmoothCriminal: I feel like I started something

 

DaMan: What have you done

 

I LIIIIIVE: Funny how when you come back, we have a member leaving for Tokyo now

 

SmoothCriminal: Oh so everything goes bad when I arrive

 

I LIIIIIVE: Yes.

 

SilverBowl: Kinda.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Y'all so mean

 

SmoothCriminal: Ikr….

 

SmoothCriminal: At least I won't miss out on anything

 

WalmartKatness: Guys, why is Mitsuru dragging Akihiko by his legs outside?

 

SmoothCriminal: See! Quality shit happenin

 

PrinceLoser: Being honest, you did miss a lot

 

MemeQueen: akira and haru did a fucc

 

SmoothCriminal: WUT

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Long story

 

I LIIIIIVE: Not bringing it up.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: HE FUCKED A BOT

 

I LIIIIIVE: MINAKO!!!

 

SmoothCriminal: I missed a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Akira, you don't even know.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos, comment, food (please I beg), anything! I shall see you all l8rs!


	16. Minato a jelly boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is legit one of the most random chapters I've written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR SOME MORE SMASH!! This was basically a bunch of ideas I've tried to fit into one, sooo let's see how that works out. I don't really plan anything, I just type as I go so whatever works.
> 
> ONTO THE CHAPTER!

_November 23, XXXX_

**#Just-a-bunch-of-edgy-Bisexuals**

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Now that I think about it

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: AKIRA!!

 

SmoothCriminal: BOOM!

 

SmoothCriminal: WHAT?!

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: You never told us about Smash!

 

PrinceLoser: Oh yeah you never did

 

SmoothCriminal: Well I was until I got affectioned

 

FluffySheep: Telling me you didn't like it?

 

SmoothCriminal: Telling you I loved it

 

SmoothCriminal: BUT YEAH, I got shit to tell!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Honestly my interest has peaked

 

PrinceLoser: I'm actually looking forward to this

 

SilverBowl: Don't get jealous again

 

I LIIIIIVE: I make no fucking promises

 

SmoothCriminal: So about my mom problems

 

SmoothCriminal: It has been 100% confirmed that Bayonetta is my mother

 

PrinceLoser: How can you tell?

 

SmoothCriminal: She came into battle doing a cartwheel, three flips, and a split

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Ok I can see the resemblance

 

SilverBowl: Only Akira would ever be that extra

 

SharkBoy: Only Akira COULD be that extra

 

ArtisticInspiration: He’s on another level when it comes to it.

 

Queen: I mean most of us could do a cartwheel and split but anything else and it wouldn't end well…

 

ArtisticInspiration: Ryuji tried and almost broke his hip

 

SharkBoy: SNITCH

 

SuperMeatGirl: LOL

 

MemeQueen: #RyujiIsntFabulous

 

SharkBoy: STOP BULLYING ME

 

BENT: I know ya pain.

 

SuperMeatGirl: Poor Moronji

 

BENT: ...

 

SmoothCriminal: Another thing is that we both have, black hair, gray eyes, and FUCKING FLAWLESS SKIN BITCH

 

WalmartKatness: That's a hot take

 

Queen: Very

 

FluffySheep: I can confirm that his skin is perfect

 

SmoothCriminal: Thanks babe :D

 

ArtisticInspiration: The reunion of a long lost son and his mother after so long..

 

ArtisticInspiration: Now I have to draw this.

 

ArtisticInspiration: Akira, I am on my way!

 

SmoothCriminal: Wait no, Yusuke, SHE'S NOT HERE

 

MemeQueen: hes offline

 

SmoothCriminal: Fuck.

 

SmoothCriminal: Maybe I could get Bayomama on the chat...

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Bayomama?

 

DaMan: Clever

 

MemeQueen: wait so does that mean my adopt mom is a witch now

 

MemeQueen: seem legit

 

I LIIIIIVE: The thought of a bigger Akira actually terrifies me.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I fucking love it

 

I LIIIIIVE: Course you would, you replaced me with him

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Guilty

 

SmoothCriminal: Puyo ;)

 

I LIIIIIVE: What.

 

SmoothCriminal: I learned how to speak Kirby!!

 

SmoothCriminal: Not too hard of a language tbh

 

SharkBoy: DUDE, FO'REAL?!

 

Queen: Okay that's pretty impressive

 

DaMan: I WANNA SPEAK KIRBY

 

SuperMeatGirl: SAME HERE

 

SuperMeatGirl: OH PLEASE TELL ME HE IS MARSHMALLO

 

SmoothCriminal: He is indeed Marshmallow

 

SuperMeatGirl: AAAAAAAAA

 

SmolBean: i heard kirby and had to come

 

SmoothCriminal: The lil bean is like my brother! Since Bayomama adopted him and all

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: You lucky bitch.

 

SmoothCriminal: Puyo puyo ;))

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Show off

 

BENT: I wanna hug kirby….

 

SmolBean: same here….

 

SmoothCriminal: I'll make something work

 

Aigis: I am here to announce that Minato has thrown his phone at the wall with immense force, so he cannot be present in the chat

 

SmoothCriminal: LEGEOWBROH

 

SilverBowl: Oh my god.

 

DaMan: Wait, that's what it was!?

 

DaMan: I thought Shinji threw his axe!!

 

DeadAss: First off, no. Second off, why would I even do that

 

DaMan: I said “Thought” okay? I don't have quick thinking

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Remember the last time Minato tried to use an axe? Almost spun his way to America

 

SuperMeatGirl: Oh you're kidding!

 

FluffySheep: Oh sweetie..

 

SmoothCriminal: My girlfriend can use an axe better than him!

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: He's such a lightweight

 

FluffySheep: It's really not that hard…

 

Aigis: His persona is more magic based, please leave him be.

 

DeadAss: Fair enough.

 

DeadAss: I'm gonna go check on him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself… or anyone else by that matter…

 

SilverBowl: Good idea

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: But baaaaabe, we had plans ;)

 

SmoothCriminal: OOOO ;)))

 

SilverBowl: PARDON???

 

DeadAss: …..We're not even married and I plan on divorcing you.

 

Queen: That seems fair

 

SharkBoy: You would say that

 

MinakoButWithBetterLegs: What I’m bored, sue me

 

SharkBoy: 1000000 yen

 

MinakoButWithBetterLegs: Sweetie I’m broke.

 

SharkBoy: damn..

 

DaMan: I hear a lot of shiz coming from Minato's room

 

DaMan: Along the lines of going to kill a fuck boy

 

DeadAss: And that's my cue to leave.

 

SmoothCriminal: Make sure he doesn't escape! My life depends on it…

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: How many funerals do we have to plan for you

 

MemeQueen: 69

 

Queen: Stop.

 

MemeQueen: no that's the actual #

 

FluffySheep: You kept track?

 

MemeQueen: have nothin better to do so

 

SuperMeatGirl: Reasonable

 

PrinceLoser: I leave to stock shelves for 10 minutes and I miss out on shit

 

PrinceLoser: That's my luck

 

SilverBowl: See my reason for giving you all the luck items now?

 

PrinceLoser: Oh hush

 

LusciousHair: Hey wait! I helped you out!

 

PrinceLoser: Yes, cause flirting with every girl that passes by is helping

 

WalmartKatness: Sounds like something Junpei would do

 

DaMan: Stop calling me out!!

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Drag him girl!

 

SharkBoy: Oh god theyre ganging up

 

MemeQueen: prepare for trouble

 

ArtisticInspiration: And make it double.

 

MemeQueen: im so proud :,D

 

Aigis: Currently recording Shinjiro holding Minato as he flails to escape, he's failing.

 

SharkBoy: How small is he?!

 

WalmartKatness: Smaller than me

 

BENT: Oh ma god.

 

LusciousHair: That's so tiny!!

 

MemeQueen: plz help im in cardiac arrest!!!

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: I need to see this for myself now!

 

RealDetectivePrince: BETTER NOT BE TALLER THAN ME

 

WalmartKatness: Eh, about the same

 

RealDetectivePrince: FINALLY.

 

SmoothCriminal: That's about the size of Megaman

 

EvenSmollerBean: i heard Megaman

 

SmoothCriminal: He is smol shooting gun boy

 

SmoothCriminal: Reminds me of you

 

EvenSmollerBean: :DD

 

PrinceLoser: God how many characters are you friends with

 

SmoothCriminal: Do you doubt the power of a persona leader

 

SmoothCriminal: My connections ARE UNLIMITED

 

SilverBowl: I can confirm This!

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Seriously, it goes to the point where I befriended my teacher, weird

 

SmoothCriminal: Oh I “befriended” my teacher ;)

 

SilverBowl:

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip:

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs:

 

DaMan:

 

Queen:

 

SuperMeatGirl:

 

LusciousHair: Why is everyone so quiet?

 

FluffySheep: No.

 

SmoothCriminal: Ok I'll stop

 

SilverBowl: Both my teachers were bitches

 

BENT: Now one of them dead

 

SuperMeatGirl: Still a bitch.

 

SilverBowl: Most out there I made friends with as a step-mom… don't ask how, it just happened

 

SilverBowl: Also a very kinky nurse

 

SmoothCriminal: Oh honey

 

SmoothCriminal: I'm friends with a sadistic doctor, a drunk journalist, a ex-yakuza, a politician, a street fortune teller, and a famous shogi player

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: ….. I befriended a tv salesman

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: His name is Tanaka

 

SmoothCriminal: WAIT

 

SilverBowl: You mean President Tanaka??

 

SmoothCriminal: He sells good shit!!

 

SilverBowl: Good prices too

 

WalmartKatness: You guys have too many friends.

 

PrinceLoser: Partner, is this where you keep getting our weird stuff

 

SilverBowl: Do you want high luck or do you want to fall into another trash can?

 

PrinceLoser: Fair enough.

 

Queen: Akira, I'm going to question you on your choice of friends

 

SmoothCriminal: I would too, but I just befriended the koopa king, a Prince, and a fucking plant

 

EvenSmollerBean: ???

 

SmoothCriminal: Bowser, Chrom, and a Piranha Plant

 

SmoothCriminal: So honestly I have no limit on who I make friends with at this point

 

SharkBoy: DUDE

 

DaMan: I'm actually reconsidering MY CHOICE IN FRIENDS

 

EvenSmollerBean: aw ):

 

WalmartKatness: We're practically stuck with you, Stupei!

 

DaMan: Besides my point!.... and I'm sorry Ken

 

EvenSmollerBean: :,)

 

BENT: Wait, ya made friends with a plant?

 

SmoothCriminal: Alright look

 

ArtisticInspiration: Akira, are you that willing to make friends with everything?

 

SmoothCriminal: ALRIGHT LOOK

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: I'm starting to think he is

 

FluffySheep: You should invite them over some time!

 

SmoothCriminal: Yeah I would but idk how to explain riding the train with a fire breathing dinosaur, a witch, a pink ball, a soldier, and a guy with sword

 

RealDetectivePrince: THAT'S VERY REASONABLE.

 

Queen: Akira.

 

Queen: I have one request for you. Only one.

 

Queen: If you get me an autograph from Ike, I would love you forever.

 

SmoothCriminal: O easy, he's usually hangin out with Chrom, such a stud

 

Queen: Yes he is…

 

SharkBoy: I'm not even gonna fight that tbh he’s kickass

 

MemeQueen: makoto a ike stan

 

EvenSmollerBean: which one was Ike again?

 

BENT: Ma same question...

 

SuperMeatGirl: There's too many FE characters in smash…

 

PrinceLoser: I can agree with you on this one this

 

SharkBoy: Next smash direct, 4 new FE characters, bet

 

PrinceLoser: 5000

 

SharkBoy: 10000

 

PrinceLoser: Deal

 

EvenSmollerBean: but wait

 

EvenSmollerBean: which one the best one tho

 

DaMan: No Ken-

 

Queen: Ike’s the best FE character and I stand by that

 

DaMan: Wait!

 

SwordMom: Actually

 

DaMan: Oh no.

 

SwordMom: Marth is best one, undoubtedly

 

Queen: Excuse me?

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Oh boy here we go

 

Queen: Ike is much stronger and manlier than Marth

 

Queen: Also helps that the Ragnell is better than the Falchion

 

SwordMom: Woah woah woah

 

SmoothCriminal: Makoto, you gonna have to fight Marth, Chrom, AND Lucina on that!

 

WalmartKatness: I didn’t know there would be on fight about this

 

LusciousHair: Oooooh cat fight!

 

SwordMom: Not only does Marth has higher strength in attack, he’s also faster and has a much powerful smash than Ike!

 

SharkBoy: y’all, Makoto just texted me it’s about to go down.

 

Queen: Marth Lv30, HP - 44.1, Str - 19.5, Skill - 14.6, Speed - 19.5, Luck - 27.3, Def - 12.8, Res - 0

 

Queen: Ike Lv20, HP - 44, Str - 22, Skill - 22, Speed - 24.4, Luck - 15.8, Def - 19.2, Res - 13.2

 

Queen: Ike.

 

PrinceLoser: She did not just do all those calculations in all of a minute!

 

SharkBoy: THATS MY QUEEN!

 

SwordMom: Oh it’s on.

 

SmoothCriminal: What has begun.

 

EvenSmollerBean: guys i’m so sorry...

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ike or Marth? Leave your votes in the comments, I'm fairly interested since I couldn't really think of anything else to defend the two lol
> 
> Also! Just a little question: Is there any character that you'd like to see get more screen time in this chat, being that there's over 20 characters I try my best to add them whenever I can so lemme know!
> 
> Comment, kudos, eat, sleep, poop, you know the drill and I will see y'all laters!


	17. A food void and edgy dumbass: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke's life is Seinfeld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! With more! Content!
> 
> Yeah!
> 
> This chapter is shorter than usual cause it's basically setting up for the next, but I still made it as enjoyable as I could!!
> 
> Also sorry for the delay, school will always take up my time so I write whenever I have a breath of freedom.
> 
> ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!

_November 30th, XXXX_

**#Just-a-bunch-of-edgy-Bisexuals**

 

SmoothCriminal: Honestly ryuji, your room is cleaner than expected

 

SharkBoy: Bringin this up again?

 

SmoothCriminal: Like,, I COULD ACTUALLY SEE THE FLOOR??? HOLY HELL

 

SharkBoy: I really hate ya sometimes, know that?

 

SmoothCriminal: Get that a lot ;))

 

Yukiko: Is it not normally clean?

 

SmoothCriminal: More like I had expectations on what it would be like

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: I had the same reaction when I came over there once

 

Yukiko: You have really low expectations for him

 

SilverBowl: Seriously

 

SmoothCriminal: We don’t expect much from Ryuji so

 

SharkBoy: ಥ_ಥ

 

Yukiko: Oh! How did you do that?/

 

SharkBoy: What? This? (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

Yukiko: Yeah that!

 

SharkBoy: DM me, I’ll show ya!

 

SmoothCriminal: Annnd theyre entertained

 

SilverBowl: Now fully expect Yukiko to use those for a good two weeks

 

SilverBowl: Fun.

 

SmoothCriminal: I was going to ask him about somethin tho

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: ???

 

SmoothCriminal: It’s about a poster

 

SmoothCriminal: Know what, actually

 

SmoothCriminal: MINAKO

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I have risen from the grave, what is up biches

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: *bitches

 

SmoothCriminal: Totally ruined that but whatever

 

SmoothCriminal: Do u happen to be a pin-up girl? Or idol?

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: What.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Wut

 

I LIIIIIVE: WHAT.

 

Yukiko: (ʘᗩʘ')

 

SilverBowl: YUKIKO

 

Yukiko: ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

 

SmoothCriminal: Hey it was just a question!

 

SmoothCriminal: I saw a pin up girl poster in Ryuji’s room, looked like u

 

SmoothCriminal: Either you famous in a manga or someone stole your identity

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Okay 1. There can only be one of me or else Minato would've been dead twice by now

 

I LIIIIIVE: True.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: 2. I never went to a photo shoot for somethin like that?? But I always wanted to be a idol!!

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Wait really?

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Yeh! I got the personality and looks for it!

 

SilverBowl: Can you sing

 

I LIIIIIVE: No.

 

DeadAss: Yes.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Who u believe

 

Yukiko: Well then you actually do have the stuff for it

 

Yukiko: For what I know

 

SilverBowl: Rise can only teach us so much

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: I still can't believe I'm friends with her, hhhhhh….

 

SharkBoy: it been months now

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Your point is?

 

Yukiko: Speaking of which, where is Rise?

 

Yukiko: She never responded to my text for a while

 

SilverBowl: Mine either actually…

 

SuperMeatGirl: I stg if she's being stalked again

 

PrinceLoser: That'll be the 7th time this year though…

 

SmoothCriminal: Is that normal?

 

Yukiko: At this point, yes.

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Ouch, can relate

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Now I have second thoughts on career choices

 

I LIIIIIVE: You wouldn't be serious enough for the idol life anyways

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Hey!

 

DeadAss: He's right.

 

Aigis: Confirmation.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I'm being so called out…

 

SmoothCriminal: Now u know what's it like to live in my life

 

MemeQueen: we call them events: THE EPIC ROAST OF ____

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: This week was me… how do people have so many ways to make fun of pigtails….

 

SharkBoy: Next week is Yusuke!!

 

ArtisticInspiration: Pardon me??

 

MemeQueen: >;3

 

PrinceLoser: I'm glad I couldn't be picked…

 

SuperMeatGirl: That's because we do it to you everyday

 

PrinceLoser: ….

 

SilverBowl: I can hear Steinfeld music playing

 

PrinceLoser: sTOP

 

Yukiko: [ https://youtu.be/_V2sBURgUBI ](https://youtu.be/_V2sBURgUBI)

 

MemeQueen: LABSKHSOEHDI

 

DeadAss: Incredible.

 

SharkBoy: LOLOL

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: That was actually golden!

 

SuperMeatGirl: Theme of Yosuke's life!

 

PrinceLoser: I hate everyone.

 

SmolBean: ….

 

PrinceLoser: Wait I mean-

 

Aigis: Fuuka is experiencing breathing problems due to intense laughter.

 

Yukiko: Me too!

 

PrinceLoser: Yep, everyone.

 

SmolBean: i’m sorry! honest!

 

PrinceLoser: Nope, too late

 

PrinceLoser: Already head first in the trash can

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: It be like that

 

PrinceLoser: No seriously, I dropped my pack of crackers in the trash, I want it

 

I LIIIIIVE: Boy.

 

SmoothCriminal: *Boi

 

I LIIIIIVE: Don't even.

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Honestly, classic Yosuke

 

Yukiko: Rise! You're here!

 

SuperMeatGirl: You live!!

 

SilverBowl: Where were you?

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Well I was busy, BUT GUYS I HAVE THE BIGGEST OF SURPRISES

 

SmoothCriminal: Debatable

 

ArtisticInspiration: ^^^

 

DeadAss: What is it?

 

- ** _JapaneseKatyPerry_** _added_ **_BlondeKirby_** _and_ ** _CrossbowBoi_** -

 

CrossbowBoi: Rise. What is this?

 

BlondeKirby: Oh!! Can we order food from here???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two New Beans??? Who they be???? Find out next time on PERSONA BALL Z!! (I think I already made this joke but whatever). Sorry again that this was short but I just needed to start up the next chap since that's where the fun begins!!
> 
> Anyways, comment, kudos, shower, eat, do whatever and I shall see yall later!! :3


	18. A food void and edgy dumbass: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What in the actual hell is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary doesn't lie, this has to be my most confusing and shitpost chapter I have to date on this fic.
> 
> ALSO HI, long time no talk! Sorry this took me so long, I was *Stares at new copies of P3 and P5 dancing* Busy... Yeah.
> 
> Zen and Rei are the hardest bitches to write but I love them anyways so here we go. Have fun!

_November 30th, XXXX_

**#Just-a-bunch-of-edgy-Bisexuals**

 

SilverBowl: Holy.

 

I LIIIIIVE: Shit.

 

CrossbowBoi: This is… a chat?

 

Yukiko: OH MY GOODNESS

 

DaMan: KWGROSJDLDUJD WAIT WHAT

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: IKR?!?@?

 

SharkBoy: ?

 

BlondeKirby: We can order off here right!? I'll take 3 orders of teriyaki, 4 corndogs, 2 dozens of donuts, 2 double cheese burgers, 2 apple pies, 5 apples, 2 chocolate ice cream

 

SharkBoy: ???

 

SmoothCriminal: ^^^

 

SmolBean: h-how!!! when?! where???

 

DeadAss: Wait!! Everyone calm down!

 

CrossbowBoi: Rise, who r all these people?

 

I LIIIIIVE: Ok ok ok, Aigis-

 

Aigis: I shall alert everyone!

 

SilverBowl: GOOD

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: I HAVE TEA TO SPILL

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Did I miss something here??

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: You're asking the real questions

 

BlondeKirby: 4 beef bowls, 3 pepperoni pizzas, 5 melon boba, 4 bottles of ketchup, 1 watermelon, 2 dozens of macaroons, 4 hamburgers, 5 shrimp ramen

 

CrossbowBoi: Rei…

 

SuperMeatGirl: OOOOOOOOOO

 

WalmartKatness: OMGGG

 

BENT: HOLY F U CK

 

RealDetectivePrince: AGREED!!

 

EvenSmollerBean: Woah Aigis wasnt kidding!!

 

MemeQueen: who in the fresh titty is that??

 

ArtisticInspiration: Fresh titty?

 

CrossbowBoi: Fresh titty?

 

MemeQueen: ;))

 

BlondeKirby: 2 large fries, 6 rolls of sushi, 3 candy apples, did I already get teriyaki? Oh well

 

LusciousHair: REI MY DARLING!!

 

CrossbowBoi: Hey.

 

SmoothCriminal: IS SHE STILL ORDERING???

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Half of this stuff you can’t even get from restaurants!!

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Okay okay!

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Let me explain!

 

SmoothCriminal: I copyright that line.

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Hush! So I was helping get stuff for my grandma, like the fabulous grandchild I am, at Okina and guess who I FUCKIN SEE WALKING OUT THE THEATRE

 

PrinceLoser: WAIT, JUST THAT CASUALLY??

 

CrossbowBoi: I do not remember how we got here, all I know is that Rei wanted popcorn and candy.

 

BlondeKirby: Yeah!

 

WalmartKatness: Of course.

 

BlondeKirby: It was so goood!!

 

SilverBowl: Well that's less of an answer than I expected

 

SuperMeatGirl: I mean that's how Teddy happened

 

LusciousHair: Thats true!!

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Besiiiiiides, who needs explanations when you got BEANS

 

DaMan: True as well!

 

SmoothCriminal: Anyone gonna explain who the hell these guys are?

 

SwordMom: Remember when we said the SEES and the Investigation team have met before? We encountered these two on our journey.

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Meet the greatest fucking people in existence, Zen and Rei!

 

CrossbowBoi: Hello.

 

BlondKirby: Hiiiiii! Will you be the people delivering the food?

 

SharkBoy: Y-Ya can’t order from here

 

MemeQueen: yeh we aint a food place, sowwy bb

 

BlondeKirby: aww I’m hungry…

 

LusciousHair: Tell me where you are and I shall bring you a whole buffet, my sweet!

 

SilverBowl: Teddy stop being thirsty.

 

RealDetectivePrince: 4 ONCE.

 

BlondeKirby: YAY DINNER!!

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Didn’t you just eat tho??

 

ArtistInspiration: Very relatable.

 

MemeQueen: starve.

 

ArtistInspiration: I rather not.

 

ArtistInspiration: I’m already hungry as is…

 

BlondeKirby: Aw! You want some teriyaki, I’ll share!!

 

ArtistInspiration: …..

 

ArtistInspiration: How difficult is the process to adopt a child?

 

Yukiko: Wait she’s mine!!

 

SuperMeatGirl: holdupholdupholdup

 

SwordMom: Welcome to the parent life

 

SuperMeatGirl: WAIT!

 

KirbyBlonde: I have moms?

 

Yukiko: Yes!!

 

SuperMeatGirl: W H E N!?

 

SmoothCriminal: More members to the mom club!

 

CrossbowBoi: There is a mom club 2?

 

SwordMom: No.

 

EvenSmollerBean: Yeh!

 

BENT: Ya

 

DaMan: Yep!

 

Aigis: Indeed.

 

MemeQueen: fuk yeh

 

SwordMom: …. I'm so tired.

 

SmolBean: c:

 

Queen: So Zen and Rei, I believe it would be proper to introduce myself

 

Queen: I'm Makoto

 

SharkBoy: Ryuji!!

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: My names Ann, cuties!

 

SmoothCriminal: Its ya boi, skinny penis!!

 

FluffySheep: Anything but skinny..

 

MemeQueen: oh GOD MY E Y E S!!!

 

Yukiko: NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!!

 

MemeQueen: MY CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER EYES

 

CrossbowBoi: Excuse me?

 

BlondeKirby: ???

 

PrinceLoser: Don't ask, k?

 

SmolBean: best if you don't know…

 

Aigis: I do not understand either.

 

I LIIIIIVE: Don't.

 

I LIIIIIVE: Having them here is a bad idea..

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: OKAY HOLD UP, SO WE GONNA COMPLETELY IGNORE ME, HUH?!

 

SilverBowl: Oh yeah! Minako!

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I feel so irrelevant…

 

I LIIIIIVE: You are tho

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: D:

 

DaMan: More relevant than you

 

EvenSmollerBean: OOOOOOO

 

Aigis: As they would say, burned.

 

ProteinDad: I felt that, sorry son

 

I LIIIIIVE: ...

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: :DD

 

CrossbowBoi: Do you have any relations with the others?

 

MinatoButWithBettetLegs: Relations? Boi I'm Minato's twin sis

 

I LIIIIIVE: That still scares me to this day…

 

BlondeKirby: MINATO HAS A SISTER!!

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Yeh!! The way better version of him too!

 

BlondeKirby: Wooooah I didn't know there was a better Minato!

 

I LIIIIIVE: RISE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE.

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: …..Oops?

 

SmoothCriminal: I love her already

 

CrossbowBoi: So Skinny penis, what are your relations?

 

SharkBoy: ISHEKAB

 

SmoothCriminal: …. U do know that was a joke, right?

 

DeadAss: heh.

 

CrossbowBoi: Why would your name be a joke? It is quite interesting actually

 

SuperMeatGirl: Sorry Skinny penis, Zen doesn't get jokes lol

 

SmoothCriminal: Stop it

 

ArtisticInspiration: Akira, you're going by Skinny penis now? Fits quite well.

 

SmoothCriminal: THE HELL THAT MEANT?!!

 

ProteinDad: A lot of protein can fix that problem, you know

 

SmoothCriminal: LET ME LIVE

 

DeadAss: heheh.

 

BlondeKirby: I like your name Skinny penis! It's so funny!

 

- ** _MemeQueen_** _changed_ **_SmoothCriminal's_** _nickname to_ ** _SkinnyPenis-_**

 

SkinnyPenis: FUTABA I STG!!

 

PrinceLoser: LMAO

 

Yukiko: sksmeja

 

RealDetectivePrince: O MY

 

WalmartKatness: God I can’t breathe!

 

FluffySheep: Akira, you did this to yourself..

 

SkinnyPenis: I played myself…

 

MemeQueen: congratulations

 

DaMan: Congratulations

 

MemeQueen: jinx bich.

 

CrossbowBoi: I am confused...

 

MemeQuuen: he is confusion

 

WalmartKatness: Just stop.

 

SkinnyPenis: Basically u haven't met me and my team but hey we're cool, all of us

 

Pancakes: Including me! ;)

 

SkinnyPenis: Fuck my life…

 

Pancakes: Believe I haven't introduced myself! I'm Akechi Goro, Detective Prince if you will!

 

RealDetectivePrince: …

 

Pancake: …… Detective Newbie if you will!

 

RealDetectivePrince: BETTER.

 

BlondeKirby: Your name is Pancakes!! I love pancakes!!!

 

Pancakes: Me too!! They're the best, 10/10!

 

SkinnyPenis: NO. BAD AKECHI. BACK TO YOUR HOLE.

 

Pancakes: Oh jelly much? ;))

 

I LIIIIIVE: Now you know my pain, penis

 

SkinnyPenis: SHUT.

 

Pancakes: Nice name ;)

 

SkinnyPenis: TOPIC IS OVER.

 

BlondeKirby: You all are so great!!

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Aww thanks sweetie!

 

SilverBowl: What a great first impression

 

Queen: We’re definitely an amusing bunch..

 

CrossbowBoi: ….

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: ?

 

PrinceLoser: What’s up Zen?

 

CrossbowBoi: So much going on at once…. I need 2 adjust 2 this again

 

CrossbowBoi: I am confusion…

 

MemeQueen: A,MSNKAJISK

 

LusciousHair: O MY

 

CrossbowBoi: ?

 

SwordMom: YOU JUST-

 

CrossbowBoi: Is that not the proper way 2 say it now?

 

DaMan: OOOOOOOOO

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: LOLOL

 

SkinnyPenis: BABY’S FIRST MEME!!

 

ProteinDad: CONGRATS ZEN

 

FluffySheep: What a precious moment!!

 

CrossbowBoi: What..

 

- ** _MemeQueen_** _changed_ **_CrossbowBoi’s_** _nickname to_ ** _Confusion-_**

 

KirbyBlonde: Aw look Zen! Your first meme!

 

LusciousHair: Wait Rei I can meme too!

 

PrinceLoser: Don’t steal his spotlight you jerk!

 

Confusion: ………..

 

Confusion: I need 2 go…

 

_-Confusion left the chat-_

 

SmolBean: i think we broke him..

 

SharkBoy: Oops lol

 

KirbyBlonde: I guess that means it’s time for us to go!

 

Yukiko: Aw already?

 

FluffySheep: It was lovely having you!

 

KirbyBlonde: We’ll come back soon! I need to go eat hough, I’m starving…

 

ArtisticInspiration: Please take me with you…

 

MemeQueen: nah u suffer with me ;)))

 

SilverBowl: See you later Rei!

 

I LIIIIIVE: Laters.

 

BlondeKirby: Byyyye! Bye Pancakes!

 

Pancakes: Bye buddy :3

 

_-BlondeKirby left the chat-_

 

SkinnyPenis: WAIT A DAMN MINUTE

 

SkinnyPenis: WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL

 

Yukiko: She didn’t say goodbye to me…

 

SuperMeatGirl: You’ll live..

 

Pancakes: I’m just so great of course!

 

I LIIIIIVE: His username is food.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Yeah I would guess that be it

 

SwordMom: Makes a lot of sense

 

Pancakes: SHE WAS ONLY USING ME FOR MY FOOD

 

Queen: Akechi shut up.

 

SharkBoy: The Queen has spoken!

 

Pancakes: ;---;

 

ProteinDad: Guys I hear a really strange sound in Shinjiro’s room?

 

ProteinDad: It sounds like… laughing

 

DeadAss: Shut up.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: wAIT

 

DeadAss: SHUT UP.

 

EvenSmollerBean: S H I N J I

 

DeadAss: I SWEAR TO GOD-

 

DaMan: HE FUCKING LAUGHED!!

 

SwordMom: I MISSED ON HIM LAUGHING!?

 

SmolBean: thats so cute! shinji!!

 

WalmartKatness: DAMMNIT I NEED TO HEAR THAT!

 

I LIIIIIVE: HE WAS HOLDING IT IN THIS WHOLE TIME

 

DeadAss: DON’T BLAME ME! ZEN AND REI ARE JUST-

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: eXCUSES

 

ProteinDad: SHINJIRO DO YOU FEEL OKAY BUDDY?? DO YOU NEED SOME PROTEIN

 

DaMan: SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR

 

WalmartKatness: THIS IS ACTUALLY NOT OKAY

 

DeadAss: I'm fucking done...

 

BENT: This shit rare or somethin

 

PrinceLoser: Kanji, are you this stupid?

 

BENT: Shut up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinjiro you soft shit.
> 
> So I think I may end this thing around PQ2 release? Not sure yet, though it's a lot of fun so I'm gonna enjoy it while I can! Hope you enjoy and I'm gonna head to sleep!
> 
> Kudos, comment, donate to charity, cure cancer, and other stuff. I'll see ya'll laters, byyyye!


	19. Akechi? In my good christian minecraft server?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi a bitch.
> 
>  
> 
> Or is he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd I'm back! Exams are over (or been cancelled to be more accurate) so now I can get back to typing at still slow speed cause we still have test but maybe a bit faster now! Yeah!
> 
> Apologies for the wait, hope this makes up for it! Now on we go!

_ XXXX _

**#Just-a-bunch-of-edgy-Bisexuals**

 

Pancakes: Akira we need to talk

 

SmoothCriminal: Yeah don’t know bout that chief

 

SmoothCriminal: Last time that happened, I was shot.

 

Pancakes: OKAY LISTEN ALRIGHT

 

Pancakes: Will there ever be a time you don’t say something mean to me :(

 

Pancakes: I feel like I don’t get appreciated…

 

SmoothCriminal: That’s because???

 

MemeQueen: ya arent??? appreciated???? duh????

 

ArtisticInspiration: I believe it’s very clear that we dislike you.

 

FluffySheep: What you done was certainly unforgivable

 

Pancakes: BUT I APOLOGIZED AND EVERYTHING, WHAT ELSE YOU WANT ME TO DO

 

SmoothCriminal: Make my fucking bullet scar disappear.

 

MemeQueen: OOF

 

Pancakes: ...

 

SilverBowl: Dang I felt that one

 

EvenSmollerBean: The salt is real..

 

PrinceLoser: Honestly by what was told, your chances of forgiveness ain't happening

 

SharkBoy: Dude, you never let ME see the scar!

 

SmoothCriminal: I thought it was obvious???

 

SmoothCriminal: Right on my fucking head…

 

Pancakes: Okay fine, I know I was in the wrong, but I'm lonely and need friends :(((

 

Queen: I thought he shot the metaverse version of you?

 

SmoothCriminal: And though some bullshit, I FELT IT

 

Pancakes: Looks like that friend wish is poor

 

FluffySheep: Very

 

BENT: Lucky we got da better detective

 

Pancakes: You say that because you date her

 

RealDetectivePrince: BUT HES NOT WRONG

 

PrinceLoser: He really isn't

 

Pancakes: WHAT'LL IT TAKE FOR YOU GUYS TO ACCEPT ME?!

 

SmoothCriminal: Die?

 

FluffySheep: I shall arrange that.

 

MemeQueen: succ my non existent dick

 

Queen: FUTABA!!

 

MemeQueen: no regrets

 

FluffySheep: Bring my father back from the dead…

 

DaMan: oh shit.

 

EvenSmollerBean: :0

 

SwordMom: …

 

PrinceLoser: oof…

 

MemeQueen: yeh can I get my mom too btw

 

Pancakes: OKAYS THATS ENOUGH

 

SharkBoy: Oh is it Akechi roast time?

 

Pancakes: NO

 

DaMan: You guys are out here killing him

 

EvenSmollerBean: HE'S DEAD, HE'S ALREADY DEAD

 

SmoothCriminal: NOT E N O U G H

 

Pancakes: OH FUCK OFF AKIRA

 

SMOOTHCRIMINAL: BRING IT BITCH

 

I LIIIIIVE: I thought that was me and Minako were dead

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I dont fuckin know anymore

 

Aigis: I won't allow you to die again.

 

DeadAss: Not in my house.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I'm more worried about u

 

DeadAss: Reasonable but that was a coma

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Potato Potaato

 

DeadAss: YOU DIED.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: BUT I'm back!! Pussy functioning and all

 

SharkBoy: I JUST CHOKED ON MY FIZZ

 

SwordMom: Not even surprised she cares about that more

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: WHAT DID I WALK INTO TO

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: My neck my back

 

SwordMom: Don't you dare.

 

MemeQueen: licc my pussy and my crack

 

Queen: F U T A B A

 

ArtisticInspiration: Is that a request?

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Motherfucker.

 

Queen: I'm done.

 

MemeQueen: inari!! u understood a sex joke!

 

PrinceLoser: I don't think that's a good thing..

 

SilverBowl: I left for 3 minutes and all shit hit the fan

 

FluffySheep: Um Akira messaged me saying he's going to throw down Akechi at Shibuya

 

SilverBowl: I LEFT FOR 3 MINUTES

 

Queen: I'll stop them…

 

SharkBoy: I wanna come too! I need to see this!!

 

Aigis: Shall I say, World Star?

 

I LIIIIIVE: Aigis

 

SwordMom: No.

 

DeadAss: Just no.

 

SharkBoy: Time for Akechi to get BENT!!

 

BENT: Ay there we go!

 

BENT: Feelin like a proud pops!

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: Aw cute!!

 

RealDetectivePrince: o my god…

 

SilverBowl: OH MY FUCKING GOD

 

PrinceLoser: NAOTO DID YOU JUST?!

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: I ANT BRETHE!!@!

 

DaMan: Yo she finally found the caps button!

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Wow, something good actually came out of today

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Thanks to Ryuji

 

ArtisticInspiration: Never expected to hear that.

 

SwordMom: That's quite reasonable.

 

JapaneseKatyPerry: I NEED TO SHARE THIS TO THE OTHERS

 

RealDectectivePrince: I feel as I should put it back on…

 

SilverBowl: A full complete sentence?

 

PrinceLoser: With proper grammar and spelling? NAOTO’S BEEN HACKED

 

RealDetectivePrince: yosuke-senpai.

 

PrinceLoser: Yeah?

 

RealDetectivePrince: shut up.

 

EvenSmollerBean: That escalated

 

BENT: Yep

 

PrinceLoser: Oh shut it Kanji

 

BENT: Right down the street from Junes ya know.

 

PrinceLoser: Annnnnd I'm using my break somewhere else now

 

SilverBowl: Change of subject, do we have updates on Akira and Akechi

 

FluffySheep: No…

 

SilverBowl: That's concerning

 

I LIIIIIVE: My bet's on Akechi

 

DaMan: That’s not surprisin

 

I LIIIIIVE: The moment Akira gets his ass whooped is the day I feel joy.

 

MemeQueen: didnt he get rekted in smash

 

I LIIIIIVE: That’s different, he signed up for that.

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: Tru

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: I bet 50k on Akira

 

I LIIIIIVE: 60k on Akechi

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: 100k

 

Aigis: 200k

 

SwordMom: Aigis no.

 

I LIIIIIVE: 150k

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: O BET

 

ArtisticInspiration: Minato you’re going to regret this.

 

I LIIIIIVE: Oh please, he can’t win every fight

 

Queen: Well...

 

SmoothCriminal: GUESS WHO WON THE FIGHT BITCHES!!

 

I LIIIIIVE: MOTHERFUCK

 

MinatoButWithBetterLegs: I think you forgot the concept of “Protagonist Luck”

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: LOLOL RUN MY CHECK HOE

 

I LIIIIIVE: DAMNIT!!!

 

DeadAss: Did someone throw something at the wall just now?

 

BENT: Minato lost 150k

 

EvenSmollerBean: Most likely was him

 

Aigis: Such anger in a small body

 

DeadAss: Damn.

 

I LIIIIIVE: AIGIS WHY

 

Queen: WERE YOU GUYS BETTING ON THE FIGHT!?

 

SmoothCriminal: AGAINST ME ESPECIALLY!?!

 

SilverBowl: It was Minato,

 

SmoothCriminal: Ok that’s expected

 

MemeQueen: i was gonna be part of it but shit got 2 high

 

MemeQueen: im broke as fucc

 

SwordMom: That’s… concerning.

 

Queen: If you knew our group, it’s normal really

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: Except Haru

 

MemeQueen: yeh she rich as hell

 

FluffySheep: c:

 

SmoothCriminal: Well I wouldn’t be broke if y’all bitches PAID FOR YOUR OWN-

 

SmoothCriminal: Nope for another time…

 

SilverBowl: Oh please go off

 

I LIIIIIVE: We know exactly what you mean..

 

DaMan: ???

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: By the way, where’s Ryuji?

 

SugarSpiceAndWhip: It got way too quiet

 

Queen: I made him take Akechi to the hospital

 

BENT: Shit, how bad was it

 

Queen: Black eye, bruised lip, and I think fractured wrist?

 

SmoothCriminal: YEAH I FUCKED HIM UP REAL GOOD

 

Queen: You bruised up your knuckles.

 

FluffySheep: Akira!!

 

SmoothCriminal: WORTH IT!!!

 

RealDetectivePrince: but in all seriousness, I am curious

 

RealDetectivePrince: will he ever be redeemed by your group?

 

SmoothCriminal: …...is

 

PrinceLoser: Yeah that’s Naoto

 

SwordMom: You missed the whole drama.

 

SmoothCriminal: O

 

SmoothCriminal: Well to be honest…

 

SmoothCriminal: I'm not entirely sure..

 

RealDetectivePrince: hmm

 

\----

**XXXX**

**_RealDetectivePrince @ Pancakes_ **

 

RealDetectivePrince: hi

 

Pancake: hey…

 

RealDetectivePrince: how are your injuries?

 

Pancakes: Someone caring about me? Hell must've froze over..

 

Pancakes: I'm fine though, bastard didn't get me that good

 

RealDetectivePrince: well thats reassuring

 

Pancakes: Alright enough of that

 

Pancakes: What’s the real reason you came to talk to me? Say how much of a shame I am to the ‘Detective Prince’ title?

 

Pancakes: Cause trust me I know…

 

RealDetectivePrince: incorrect

 

RealDetectivePrince: I would like 2 take u under my wing

 

Pancakes: Run that by me one more time?

 

Pancakes: And then maybe decide not fuck with me? Please??

 

RealDetectivePrince: there is no joke about this

 

RealDetectivePrince: I have been in a situation of not being on the most…

 

RealDetectivePrince: favorable side of people

 

Pancakes: Bet you never killed anyone...

 

RealDetectivePrince: right but I would still like to help u redeem yourself

 

RealDetectivePrince: I learn that many have potential to be given 2nd chances so

 

RealDetectivePrince: maybe even time 2 pass down the title of detective prince soon

 

Pancakes: ....I’ll think about it

 

RealDetectivePrince: as expected

 

RealDetectivePrince: have a good day

 

Pancakes: Yeah, you too

 

Pancakes: Btw when did you start typing so well

 

RealDetectivePrince: ....

 

RealDetectivePrince: kanji and rise gives me lessons now...

 

Pancakes: Makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added just a dash, a particle of angst in this cause why not, ya know?
> 
> Not gonna lie, even though I dislike Akechi, he's an interesting character with very much lost potential (especially near the end of the game) which I hope P5R fixes up and makes him just a tad bit likable to me....please Atlus? I don't like hating him, but my urges ARE TOO POWERFUL!
> 
> Anyways thanks for readin, comments are greatly appreciated for feedback and suggestions! I will be back hopefully soon, bye!
> 
> Update: Also took off the dates since they were never specific lol


End file.
